


Who's Watching?

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Pansy comes up with an idea to solve the problem of a troublesome ex.I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe and make no money from this postiing.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Pansy Parkinson was at the end of her rope. She was fast thinking that the biggest mistake she had ever made in her young life so far was dating Blaise Zabini. If she was honest with herself, she had only dated him because she was flattered to be asked. 

Her and Draco had tried to date but the friendship was just too strong. Draco was her friend, nothing else. The way Blaise talked to her was flattering and she fell for everything he said, hook, line, and sinker. It hadn’t been a month when she knew it wasn’t going to work. Blaise was far too possessive and often wanted to know her whole schedule in the morning, if she strayed he wanted to know why. He also had dropped the caring and complimentary attitude after she had agreed to become a couple. Apparently it wasn’t needed anymore.

Needless to say she had called it off not too long after noticing the pattern. Zabini on the other hand was sure he could convince her otherwise. He followed her anytime he had a spare moment, always tried to sit next to her at meals and in the common room, even began using that complementary talk again. Draco even commented to him on a few occasions to leave Pansy alone, but he would continue before the day was out, or when Draco wasn’t looking. Her friendship with Draco as the only thing keeping Zabini in line. There was no way he would challenge Malfoy in any capacity.

Pansy finally managed a moment alone, and sat in an empty niche along the corridor leading to the great hall. What was she going to do about him? Draco was also getting irritated with his behavior and while he wasn’t mad at Pansy, she felt guilty that he was bothered by her ex. Greg and Vincent always took the opportunity to bad mouth him, but Draco hated the fact that Pansy was always looking over her shoulder. 

“You could at least talk to me Won-Won.” Pansy let her eyes drift to the side and silently chuckled to herself. Ron Weasley was once again dodging Lavender Brown. They had also broken up if gossip was to be believed, and apparently Won-Won was having the same issues as she was in getting rid of a prior partner. 

The same issues as her? Pansy sat up straighter. He was having the same issues. That’s it! She had the answer. All she needed to do was talk to Wealsey. She tucked herself further into the niche, watching them to see where they went. 

“Wait, wait, Ron, we weren’t so bad together, we never argued. There’s no reason why we can’t try again.” Lavender said, her whining voice annoying Pansy. He put up with that voice for how many months?

“Lavender, all we did was snog, we didn’t even talk. What’s the point of being with someone if you have nothing in common?” He countered, turning to look at her. Lavender’s back was to Pansy and she took the opportunity to signal to Ron that she wanted to talk to him. He had met her eyes. Did that mean he understood?

“Can I help it if you wanted to snog all the time?” Lavender said with a giggle. 

“Look Lavender I have to meet up with a friend, so are we done here?” When she started to object he smiled and walked away. He passed Pansy and turned a corner. Pansy watched and made sure Lavender entered the great hall for lunch. 

“She gone.” Pansy said. Ron turned the corner again and walked up to her. “Having problems Won-Won?” She asked with a smile. 

“You should talk.” He said. “Isn’t Zabini waiting for you?”

“As a matter of fact he is, that’s why I wanted to talk to you. I think me and you could help one another.” She said. 

“How?” He asked. 

“Here’s what I was thinking,” she sat down in the niche again and gestured to the seat next to her, “we each have the same irritating situation with the ex’s right?” 

“Yes,” he confirmed having a seat next to her, “but what’s the solution?” 

“It makes perfect sense that they will back off if we are dating other people right?” She ventured. 

“I don’t know about Lavender, she may not let up at all.” Ron said frowning. “She may even take after the girl I date to cause more problems.”

“Well, if you were dating someone, it would at least limit the times she had available to seek you out, right?”

“Yes I suppose, but the last thing I want to do is date anyone just to get rid of Lavender. I’d make another girl feel like shit. Besides I’m not exactly beating the girls off Pansy.” 

“Ron are you that thick?” He frowned at her again. “You can’t see what hint I’m letting out?”

“Pansy let me tell you a little some about he that is Ron Weasley,” he faced her, “he doesn’t get subtle hints, he doesn’t get not-so-subtle hints. Bloody hell, he doesn’t even get really obvious hints, so out with it already.” 

Pansy let out a laugh. “He doesn’t get hints, does he?” She couldn’t stop the laughs. Ron eventually gave a chuckle too. 

“No he doesn’t, now come on, what this solution I’m not understanding.” 

“Ok Ron here it is. We pretend to date each other. Blaise and Lavender see we are with other people and they leave us alone. And if she does come to me just to cause more problems, I‘m already aware of her already so it won’t cause the sort of drama it might if you began actually dating anyone.” 

“Me and you? Come on Pansy who would ever believe that?” He asked. 

“I know it seems a little dodgy, but just a year ago no one thought Hermione and Draco would get on the way they do now, you must admit.” 

“That’s true.” He agreed. “Well Lavender might not be easily convinced, and will Blaise just dismiss all thought of you?”

“Most likely not, but he always tries to get me alone and if I’m not alone then I won’t have to deal with him as much. It may take some time, so this will have to carry on for awhile but I’m willing to try. I really want to get Blaise off me, and from the looks of it Won-Won, you could use someone to divert Lavender.”

“Enough already with the Won-Won, I’m getting a headache.” He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. 

“Alright I’m sorry, but you have to agree it’s a good solution.” Pansy said. 

“It sounds alright, but what do we tell Lavender and Blaise if they challenge it?” He asked, knowing full well Lavender wouldn’t take it at his word. 

“We tell them we’ve been talking for some time and that we just got together. It’s been about five months since I broke up with Blaise.” 

“Me and Lavender ended about three months ago.” 

“Then we can tell them we’ve been talking for about a month and a half and just now decided to become a couple.” 

Ron sat thinking. She had a good point. Making it appear as if they had moved on and found other people would certainly give Ron a reason to avoid Lavender. She obviously thought it would make a difference with Blaise since she brought it up. 

“So do we have a deal?” Pansy held out a hand. 

“Deal.” He said shaking her hand. “Shall we head into lunch?” He said standing. 

“I suppose.” She stood and faced him. Ron held out a hand, she let out a breathe and slid her hand in his. “Here we go.” Ron nodded, and hand in hand they entered the great hall. 

Ron’s heart was pounding in his chest as they drew eyes. They were most definitely an odd pair that nobody had expected. Ron faced her, giving her his trademark grin. “I think it’s too soon to eat at each others table.” He said with a chuckle. 

“I agree,” she said returning his smile, “I think we should meet up later and discuss a few things though.”

“Like reactions?” He asked. 

“Yes, plus it would look real if we spend time together.” She said. “We also need to get straight how we are going to behave with each other.”

“Yes, and we can avoid the ex’s.” She nodded to him. “Do you think we should hug or something before we split.” He ventured. 

“That’s a good idea.” She agreed and opened her arms for his hug. She was slightly surprised by how broad his shoulders were and how his arms felt strong as he held her. That’s was a surprising benefit. “I’ll see you after lunch then.” 

“Alright.” He said letting her go and walking to the Gryffindor table. 

“What was that?” Hermione asked as he took a seat with his best friends. 

“Well me and Pansy have started something. Hopefully it won’t go badly like it did with Lavender.” He told them while he filled his plate. 

“When did this start?” Harry asked casually. 

“We’ll we’ve only been talking for about a month now and just today, just now in fact we decided to give it a try.” 

Hermione leaned in. “It will give you a reason to avoid Lav-Lav as well won’t it Won-Won?” She teased him. Harry let out a chuckle. 

“Avoiding Lavender is just a benefit and if you call me Won-Won one more time you’ll be wearing your salad Hermie.”

Harry chuckled as Hermione’s smile vanished. 

 

At the Slytherin table Draco slid to the side as Pansy joined him. Millicent Bulstrode spoke from across the table where she sat between Crabbe and Goyle, just loud enough for the small group to hear. “Did I just see you with Weasley?”

“Yes, you did.” She said helping herself to her plate. 

“You want to fill us in here Pans.” Goyle said. 

“Yeah, what have you been keeping from us?” Crabbe added. 

“It’s not like it’s been a matter of espionage, we’ve only just started you know,” she said, “but to let you know, we’ve been discussing things for the past several weeks, and decided to become a couple today.” 

“How do you plan on keeping Blaise from going mental?” Draco asked. 

“Blaise is no longer my concern, he’s going to have to deal with it.” Pansy answered. 

Draco chuckled. “Can I be present when you tell him that, I’d like to place a wager on how quickly he begins yelling.”

Pansy gave him a smile and a sarcastic nod. The group of Slytherins began talking of the upcoming quidditch match with Hufflepuff unaware of Blaise Zabini fixing Pansy with a glare. Weasley was not about to stand in the way of him and his woman. Pansy was his girl, he just had to make the weasel see it. 

The Gryffindor trio chatting in their own world were equally oblivious to Lavender Brown staring at Ron. She didn’t believe he was attracted to Parkinson in any way. She would not give up on him. She’d show Ron she was devoted to him. 

 

Ron and Pansy agreed to meet in the library after their last class to talk further. They had managed successfully to avoid both Blaise and Lavender after lunch. 

On the way to Herbology, Lavender approached Pansy. “Hey Pansy, do have a moment?” She asked with an exaggerated smile. Pansy smiled back holding in her laughter. She knew what this was about. 

“Sure Lavender, what’s going on?” She asked, trailing back as the class waited at the greenhouses.

“I saw you with Ron earlier. You two aren’t talking are you?” She asked. 

Pansy wanted to laugh but she didn’t. It took a great amount of strength to hold it in. “We are more then talking Lavender, we decided to try dating, so you could say that we are now a couple.” Pansy smiled radiantly at the girl, internally enjoying the look of hatred that she was trying to keep hidden.

“When did this happen?” She asked, the smile suddenly gone. 

“Just before lunch.” She answered. 

Lavender looked smug. “That’s impossible, I was talking to him just before lunch.” She was trying to catch Pansy in a lie.

“I know, when he met me he said he had just spoken to you.” She said. Pansy looked innocently at the girl thinking how she must be fuming inside.

“Then did he tell you that he and I are involved?” She asked smugly.

“Ron tells me you aren’t an item anymore, and I take his word for it.” Pansy said. 

“You should call it off. Ron and me will get back together and I’d hate to see you hurt when he leaves you.” 

“I will deal with that IF the moment arrives. Until then you may consider me and Ron exclusive.” 

Lavender opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Professor Sprout called them into class. Without another comment Pansy left Lavender where she was and walked into class sitting beside Ron. He looked over at Lavender throwing herself into her seat and smiled back at Pansy’s grin. He’d get the whole story later.

 

Later that day as the students enter Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was Blaise’s turn to get Ron alone. “Weasley.” He called. 

Ron, right along side Harry, turned and stood where he was, letting Zabini walk up to him. “Zabini.” He greeted then fell silent. Blaise glared at Harry but when it became apparent that Harry wasn’t leaving, he spoke. 

“What do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?” He demanded. Draco overheard and eased over next to Blaise, Ron knew he wasn’t making a statement of any kind. He and Draco got on alright, so it was merely a precaution in case Blaise got out of control. Besides, Pansy probably told him about them when she had lunch. 

“Pansy told me she was single.” Ron answered. 

“She’s with me as everyone knows.” Zabini reiterated. Draco’s eyes were shifting from Ron to Blaise, making sure he had a view of them both. 

“Listen Zabini, Pansy told me she was available, so she considers it over and I believe her sooner then you.” 

“We may be having some problems at the moment but Pansy is still my girlfriend.” Zabini would have taken a step forward, but Draco had come forward and had a hand on his arm. He saw Professor Lupin coming down the corridor and the last thing Slytherin needed was point loss because of Zabini’s hot head. 

“The only problem you have Zabini, is you can’t handle the fact that she wants someone else.” Ron said then turned and entered the classroom. 

It was left to Draco to placate the young man. Zabini was angry beyond belief and during the class made a number of mistakes, while Ron being calm cool and collected after the encounter, succeeded a number of times. Draco gave up dealing with him, and focused on his own work. 

At the end of class, Ron watched as Zabini looked around the hall at the neighboring classroom. He was looking for Pansy, but Ron saw her coming out of Arithmancy first. Before Zabini had time to single out Pansy, Ron was at her side and the two made their way to the library to talk.


	2. Two

  
Author's notes: The first showing  


* * *

Pansy and Ron had quickly found a table to themselves. Spreading out their parchments and books, they talked while they did homework.

“So why did Lavender trap you before Herbology?” He asked, shifting through his Transfiguration book. 

“To summarize, she told me to be ready when you leave me.” Ron looked up at her with a smirk. “For when you realize you still want her.” 

Ron let out a laugh. “That won’t be happening.” 

“What about you, did Blaise talk to you at all?” She asked. Ron noticed she was very concerned. 

“Yes he did, Draco was there to make sure things didn’t get out of hand.” 

Pansy looked up. “What do you mean?” 

“He was really mad. He was trying to tell me that you two were still together and just having some problems.” 

“That git.” She threw her quill down.

“He said everyone knows you haven’t broken up.” 

“Everyone in Slytherin knows we broke up, not to mention the other houses. He’s the only one who doesn’t.” 

“Well needless to say he was upset. I think we need to make it obviously clear.” 

“How so?” She asked, calming down slightly. 

“It’s obvious that he doesn’t put much into us just hugging or holding hands.” Ron said. 

“Neither does Lavender.” Pansy added. Then she understood. “We need to be more affectionate in public?”

Ron nodded. “If he sees us hanging on each other more then he might clue in the fact that it’s over.” 

“You really think so?” She asked. 

“I’m a guy Pansy, I may not know what the hell girls think but I know how other guys think.” 

“Well how affectionate do you think we need to be?” She asked. 

“How far did you go with him?” Ron asked. 

“What will that prove?” She asked. 

“If you do things with me that you didn’t or wouldn’t do with him, it makes the level of seriousness known.” 

She nodded. “In private or in the open?” She asked. 

“Both.” He said. 

“Well in public we’d give in to snogging, just like anyone else. He always used to hold my hand though, I think he had a thing about it. He was a bit possessive about where I was all the time.” 

Ron nodded. “Did he ever put an arm around your shoulder?”

Pansy thought. “No, not that I remember. He would get closer when we were alone though.”

“Did he ever play with your hair, or pull you on his lap?” He asked. 

Pansy thought for a moment. “He never played with my hair, but I sat on his lap in private a few times.” 

“Alright, is there anything you don’t want me to do in view of anyone?” At her confused look, he clarified. “Did you only sit on his lap in private because you don’t like to do it out in the open?”

“Oh no, I had no problem with it. Blaise just always initiated things like that in private. I think because when we were alone, he had to focus his attention on me alone, with others he was more interested in their conversations rather then me.” 

“Would you be uncomfortable sitting on my lap where everyone would see?” He asked. 

“No, I’m alright with that.” She said. 

“What about touching?” He asked. 

“Touching where?” She asked lifting an eyebrow. 

“Well……” He stammered. 

“Let me guess, anywhere Lavender wouldn’t let you touch her?” She ventured.

“No, not everywhere,” he said relieved that Pansy had given a small laugh, “what I mean is I like playing with hair, holding her waist, and sitting in my lap, but she was insecure about her waist and always had her hair styled with a million products. I wasn’t allowed to touch it.” 

“Well I don’t use anything in my hair so you can touch it all you want. It’s plain and short so I’m not sure it would be much of a joy.” 

Ron smiled at her. “How about the waist?” He asked. 

“Yes, you can hold my waist if you want,” She said softly. “and I’m fine with sitting in your lap and such.”

“I promise I won’t slip my hands anywhere insulting.” Pansy smiled at him. 

“Ron?” She said with a smile. 

“Yes?” 

“Blaise just walked in the door.” She said, keeping her smile.

“I see him.” Ron stood up and held out a hand. “Come with me.” 

Pansy followed him holding his hand. Ron found an aisle and grabbed a random book. “When we go back I’m going to sit in the chair at your side.” Pansy nodded and as they began walking, Ron slipped an arm around her waist. 

Pansy suppressed a gasp. Ron’s hand on her waist was firm and locked into position. His arm was strong and held her close to his side. Blaise’s arms never felt like this. He draped his arms and used her like a coat rack. She found she liked Ron’s touch very much. No wonder Lavender wanted him back so much. 

As they exited the aisle she slid her arm around Ron’s waist. Her heart skipped a beat. Ron’s waist was hard under her hand. She felt the muscles shift as he walked with her. All the time on a broom practicing quidditch had given him a strong body. 

She had engaged in a few snog sessions with Blaise but his body was nowhere near the caliber of Ron’s. She never wondered about seeing him without his shirt or let alone trousers. With Ron however the hardness under her hand made her wonder what it would feel like chest to chest as they kissed. Maybe she would benefit from this charade in more ways then one. 

No, no she told herself, don’t go mental, it’s just an act. She sat in her chair as Ron settled next to her. Keeping an arm around her chair they shuffled through transfiguration notes. 

“He’s watching us.” Ron said softly as they took notes. 

“I know. Should we leave?” She asked. 

“No, don’t worry about him.” Ron said. He was still sitting next to her, and together they managed to finish Transfiguration. Blaise had been watching them the whole time. 

As they packed up Pansy noticed Blaise was packing up as well. “He’s going to follow us Ron.” She said slipping an arm around his waist as he took hers. 

“I know, but I have an idea.” He said walking along an empty corridor. 

“What’s the idea?” She said leaning into him as they walked. 

“I’m going to kiss you.” He said. 

“Really?” She said. She was trying to stay calm but her heart was racing. Thoughts of what she had imagined in the library came back to haunt her. 

“Yes. Of course, if you don’t want me to I won’t.” He said, stopping and easing into a bench. He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She let her legs dangle to his side and twisted her upper body to face him as best she could. Sitting in his lap was surprisingly fun and couldn’t imagine why Lavender didn’t do this.

“Do you think he’ll leave if he saw us?” She said, her heart going faster. 

“Yes, he’ll be angry as hell but he’ll leave, because he won’t want to see it.” Ron said, lacing his fingers around her waist. “Hold my shoulders.” 

She lifted her arms, trying to control the shaking caused by his body. Blaise had sloping shoulders, but Ron’s were broad and firm. She didn’t realize her lips were parted and her breathing was somewhat labored. “Pansy are you alright with this? You seem a little nervous.” 

“No I’m alright really.” She said. Ron tightened his arms and pulled her closer. 

“Come here then.” He whispered. He lifted his lips to hers as she dropped a little and met his. Ron had the softest lips imaginable. He kissed her gently, teasing her lips with his own. Pansy felt her heart threatening to burst from her chest. 

Ron was affected as well. Pansy’s lips felt wonderful on his own. He opened his mouth slightly, but didn’t thrust with his tongue he only drew her bottom lip into his and gave it a gently suck. He heard her inhale and darted his tongue out to trace her lips. 

Pansy nearly jumped from his lap when she felt his tongue on hers. He wasn’t plunging with his tongue, he was exploring her lips and she loved it. She held him tighter with her arms, feeling his chest against hers as she shifted slightly in his lap. Deciding to be bold, she opened her mouth and let out a whimper as Ron’s tongue met hers. 

Ron moved easy and slow, taking the time to taste her lips and explore her mouth. He unlaced his fingers and ran his hands up her back. He wanted to slip them under her school robes but knew that would be moving too fast. 

Ron’s hands on her back made her more aggressive and she eagerly pulled him closer. She titled her head and opened her mouth wider twirling her tongue around his. Ron’s groan filled her mouth, urging her on. Together they engaged in a heated exchange, each forgetting about the Slytherin they were supposed to be performing for. 

A few moments later the kiss broke and they looked at each other. Each with labored breathing and a tight grip. 

“Do you think he saw that?” Ron asked, controlling his rising and falling chest. 

“Who?” Pansy asked, completely clueless. At Ron’s grin she widened her eyes. “Oh, Blaise,” she chuckled as Ron still smiled, “I hope he did, otherwise we did that for nothing.” She said, trying to make light. 

“I liked it too Pansy.” He said gently massaging her back. 

Pansy gave in to a smile. “I guess I wasn’t expecting it to be like that.” She said not moving an inch from his lap. 

“Really?” He asked. “Zabini never did that to you?”

“No,” she couldn’t resist and toyed with a lock of his hair, “he was dominating. Half the time I thought he was testing my gag reflex.” 

Ron chuckled. “Well, let me say, you also are a far better snog partner then Lavender.” 

It was Pansy’s turn to let out a giggle. “And how so?”

“Lavender likes intense kissing, like something out of a romance novel, what my sister and Hermione call ‘thundering kisses’. Sometimes I felt like I was swallowing her whole. Kisses should be gentle. You need to take the time to learn the others taste,” he said looking up at her, “find out what the other enjoys,” Pansy felt her heart speed up again, “take the time to communicate what you want.” He spoke in a whisper but Pansy heard every word. 

Cradling the back of his head in her palm, she caressed his jaw with the other and leaned down for another kiss. Just as he said, their lips moved slowly, learning again, how they each liked to be kissed. Ron moved his lips over hers, drinking her in. Pansy was the sweetest kiss he could imagine. 

Pansy stopped caring about whether or not Blaise had seen them when Ron opened his mouth again. Their tongues met and slid against each other. Pansy leaned into Ron, relaxing against him. 

When they again parted they took several minutes just looking at each other. Pansy didn’t know what to do, but she knew she didn’t want to get off his lap. 

Ron was also conflicted as well. Pansy was a delight to hold and an even greater delight to kiss. He wanted to do so much more with her but chided himself for being a prat. What kind of man demands the things he was thinking of doing? 

“Are you going to change before dinner?” He asked. She nodded. “Alright I’ll walk you to Slytherin house.” He let her rise and then stood. Taking both their book bags he threw them on his shoulder, walking with an arm around her waist again.

When they reached the Slytherin common room, Ron turned over her bag and gave her a quick kiss on this lips and hurried to Gryffindor tower to change. After dinner he would make it a point to know what her boundaries were and he would respect them, without question. At least for the moment, things were being made known.


	3. Three

  
Author's notes: more problems and another showing  


* * *

A week after Ron and Pansy began their act, a dance was announced to celebrate the spring season. Excitement ran through all four houses. Dress robes were ordered, and a Hogsmeade trip announced for those who needed to purchase new robes.

The morning the dance was announced, Pansy and Ron met, and agreed they would attend together. They had been successful so far in avoiding the entrapments of Blaise and Lavender, but each knew that they would be approached. 

Just as they had suspected, Lavender managed to corner Ron in the Gryffindor common room while he waited for Harry. Pansy was also going on the Hogsmeade trip to get her dress robes, but she wanted to go with Millicent and said only that he would see them at the dance. He had grinned at her secrecy, and knew she wanted to make a grand entrance. They planned to meet for tea later.

“Ron?” Lavender said sitting beside him. 

“Yes, Lavender?” He said. 

“I wanted to talk to you about the dance.” She told him. He looked up at her. 

“What about it?” He said, knowing what was coming. 

“Are you going? Because if you planned to then I thought we…….”

“I’m going to the dance with Pansy.” He said. 

“You are? Then you’ve asked her already?” Lavender said. 

“Lavender, Pansy is my girlfriend, why wouldn’t I go with her?” Ron asked. 

“I would have thought the novelty would have worn off my now.” She said. 

“Novelty?” He gave her an odd look. “Well, the novelty hasn’t worn off.” He saw Harry coming down the stairs, leaving Lavender to stare after them.

“That had to have been interesting.” Harry chuckled as they gathered with the other students.

“She said Pansy was a novelty.” Ron told him. 

“Is she?” Harry asked. 

“Yes. it’s a novelty to be called by my actual name.”

“Awww, come on now Won-W…….”

“Piss off.” Ron shot out and started out the gates, with a laughing Harry behind him. 

When they entered the quidditch supply shop Harry spoke again while they glanced at broom care kits. “So how serious is this thing with Pansy?”

“It’s semi serious at this point.” He said, going through jars of polish. 

“Semi serious? Can you be more specific?” Harry asked.

“Well, you’ve heard her issues with Zabini right,” Harry nodded, “well, with a new relationship she can dodge being alone with him and has an excuse to refuse him.”

“Does she need one that badly, isn’t ‘no’ enough of a refusal.” Harry asked, as they moved to another aisle. 

“You would think so, but you how much of a tosser Zabini is.” Ron told him.

“Well, I guess this also keeps Lavender at a distance as well.” Harry told him. 

“Yes.” Was all Ron said. Harry noticed he suddenly seemed distracted. 

“Is that the only reason your together?” Harry asked. It made sense to him if they had an arrangement. 

“No.” Ron told him. Both he and Pansy didn’t want anyone to know this wasn’t real. To Ron, that included Harry and Hermione. This was his secret. “Its just an added bonus that we can avoid them, while we get to know each other.”

Harry nodded, and together they paid for their selections. Harry left to meet Ginny and Ron made his way to the Three Broomsticks where he and Pansy agreed to meet for tea.

 

Pansy and Millicent had just come out of the gown shop. She nearly dropped the packaged gown as her arm was gripped from behind. 

“Hey Pans.” Zabini said, turning her to face him.

“What do you want?” She said with impatience.

“What have we here?” He said gesturing to the package she held. “Bought a lovely dress for the dance did you? I’m sure it will look lovely with my dress robes.”

“The dress will match Ron’s dress robes, Blaise, I’m going with my boyfriend.” She said firmly. 

“Come on Pansy, hasn’t this gone on long enough. You can’t be serious about him.” Blaise looked as if the most humorous joke had been told. “I know you must be mad at me for something, but to go off with the weasel to get back at me is just daft.”

“Do you have anything of worth to say Zabini?” Millicent asked. 

“I wasn’t speaking to you Bull Head.” He threw at her. 

“That’s enough!” Pansy shouted at him. Taking Millicent’s hand she looked at him with blazing eyes. “If I was ever thinking of attending with you, that attack on a friend of mine just killed it. It is fabulous to have someone who gives my friends more respect then you ever did.” She began a heavy march toward the Three Broomsticks clutching her friends hand. 

“That wasn’t needed Pansy.” Millicent said with a laugh. “I could have handled him as I always do.”

“I know,” Pansy added a chuckle of her own, “but I didn’t want to miss the opportunity to yell at that one.” 

“So Pans, you really like Weasley do you?” She asked as they walked. 

“Yes, I do.” Pansy said with a peaceful look. It was true. Ron and her had only been pretending for a week but in that time Ron had been more of a gentleman then Blaise had ever been. 

“So what’s the attraction?” Millicent asked with a funny look. 

Pansy had to laugh. Millicent liked confident men with a sense of humor. To her Ron’s obvious insecurity at times would be a turn off. “Well, I’ll be honest with you, it’s how he acts with me. He wouldn’t have grabbed my arm like that. He wouldn’t have made the assumption that I would go with him. He wouldn’t have insulted my friends. He doesn’t have a drop of the arrogance that Zabini has, and I like that.”

“Fair enough then.” Millicent conceded. “So does he snog good?” She asked lifting an eyebrow and watched Pansy smiled. “Actually, forget I asked.” Pansy couldn’t hold back the laughter. 

“I’m off to Zonko’s, I’ll see you back in the common room.” Millicent told her as Pansy waved then turned into the Three Broomsticks. She quickly found Ron with his nose in a magazine. 

“So how are the Cannons doing?” She asked sliding into the booth with him. 

“Fabulous.” He put the magazine down and poured her a cup of tea. “I knew they had it in them.” He slid the tray of sugar and cream closer. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” He said lowering his voice.

‘Alright then, let’s talk.” She said, shifting slightly and facing him. 

“Did that kiss the other day affect you the same way it affected me,” he asked outright, “or was that an act for Zabini’s benefit?”

“Honestly?” She said. He nodded. “Yes. It really did affect me.” 

“I wanted to know if you were alright with that, because if you’re not then I’ll make sure to keep from doing it.” He said with all seriousness. 

“I’m fine with it Ron.” She said avoiding his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

She looked up and met his eyes, speaking just as seriously as he had. “Yes, I’m sure. I just wasn’t expecting it to be like that.” She said. 

“Like what?” He asked slightly confused. 

She dropped her eyes to her tea. “I didn’t expect you to be so good at it.” She said in a whisper.

“Pardon?” He said. He was being sarcastic at all. Pansy realized he genuinely hadn’t heard a word she said. 

“I said Ron, that I hadn’t expected you to be so good at it.” She repeated looking him squarely in the eye.

Ron turned a bright scarlet and glanced away. Pansy held still unsure of doing anything. She loved his blush, but didn’t want to embarrass him further. He looked at her. “Really?”

She nodded. “I’m beginning to understand why Lavender wants you back so much. Although I can’t imagine why she wouldn’t want to sit on your lap. I loved that bit.”

“I liked that as well.” He said, slowly returning to his normal color. “I’m good at it? Really?”

She smiled. “Yes, just the right amount of lip, not too aggressive, not too wet or dry.” She smiled as Ron again flushed to his roots. “I’m not saying that to embarrass you.”

“No I don’t think you are.” He said, rubbing his brow. “I’ve just never heard that before.”

“Lavender didn’t compliment you?” She asked. 

“Not like that.” He said. “Did you compliment Zabini like that?”

“I didn’t compliment him.” She said without delay.

“About anything?” Pansy shook her head. “Did he compliment you?”

“Not really.” She said taking a sip. “Not after we got together anyway.”

“What a git.” He said. 

“What did you compliment Lavender on?” She asked out of curiosity. She found herself stuck with anything to compliment Lavender on. 

“With her it was easy. I just said something about her hair or her clothes. She spent so much time doing her hair or selecting an outfit, even though I couldn’t notice much of a difference.”

Pansy let out a giggle. “She didn’t think you were just spouting rubbish?” Ron shook his head. “Well, don’t compliment me unless it’s real.” 

“I won’t. Lavender was always fishing for compliments, so I was just fed what she was asking for. If I compliment you it will be because I mean it.”

“Thank you.” They finished tea and walked arm in arm back to the castle. Ron tried and failed to ask about her dress but she refused, saying he would just have to wait until the dance.

Ron and Pansy were leisurely walking, still arm in arm along the corridors toward Slytherin house. “We’re being followed.” Pansy said quietly.

“I know. I would recognize that raspberry perfume from the quidditch pitch.” They hadn’t broken their walking pattern at all. “What should we do?” 

“Nothing. I’m going to walk you to your house, kiss you before you go in, and wait for you to come out.” Pansy nodded. “I want you to have lunch at Gryffindor’s table with me.”

“I’m sure Lavender won’t be that much of an issue.” She said as they approached the entrance to Slytherin house.

“It’s not Lavender I’m worried about. Zabini was giving you some pretty nasty looks while in Hogsmeade.” Ron explained. She nodded not admitting that she hadn’t thought about Blaise during the whole walk back. 

“Alright then, go put your packages away. I’ll wait here.” He gave her a quick kiss, but she still felt it to her toes.

Dinner passed on presently enough. Pansy got a change to talk to Hermione about muggle authors, while Ron was keeping a close eye on Lavender. He had no idea why she had followed them from Hogsmeade, but he had a feeling she was trying to catch them in a lie. 

After dinner, Ron and Pansy took a slow walk around the grounds. The dance was in two days and until then, they would spent as much time together as possible. Ron didn’t want Pansy subjected to Zabini anymore then she had to be. 

While they walked, he noticed Lavender and Zabini from different vantage points watching them. “Time for another show.” He told her, sitting on a bench with her. Pansy’s heart raced as he straddled the bench and pulled her to sit between his thighs. 

“Who’s here?” She asked, relaxing against his chest. She was hard pressed to try and ignore the firmness.

“Both.” He whispered and dropped his lips. Pansy felt the lightning shoot through her body again. She lifted her jaw higher and deepened the kiss. Ron didn’t know that she was being selfish and didn’t care about the two that were watching them. Ron decided he didn’t care either. 

This was how a kiss should be shared. Pansy enjoyed him. Granted Lavender enjoyed him too, but she was always preoccupied with one thing or another. She always positioned herself to make sure her clothes were wrinkled or her hair wasn’t crushed. Ron even knew that she had positioned her body to look good if any caught them.

Pansy didn’t care about that, she only wanted to kiss him. Lifting his hand and sliding it across her jaw and behind her neck, thrusting his fingers into her hair. The silken strands slid easily along his wrist. 

Cradling the back of her head, he pulled her closer, letting out a moan into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his ribs and pressed her body closer. He felt her leg lift and rest on his, and her head began rocking gently as she returned everything he gave.

His jeans restricted his fast growing erection, making his position slightly difficult. The fact that he wore his jeans loose saved him from massive discomfort. 

He pulled away after several moments. Pansy’s lips were swollen ever so slightly, and for a moment he wanted to carry on, but he forced himself to look about. “They’ve gone.” He said. She nodded but didn’t move. “I’ll walk you back to your common room. I need to take care of some things.” She nodded and together they left the grounds. 

He gave a her a quick parting kiss then left for Gryffindor tower. When he was safely in a stall in the gents, he wanked off his frustration.


	4. Four

  
Author's notes: the dance  


* * *

The day of the dance approached without stress. Ron hadn’t seen Pansy since lunch. He had no idea what they did as part of the beautification process, but as lovely as she was it couldn’t be much. He didn’t say anything to her when she left though, he knew about making that mistake already with Hermione during fourth year. 

As he got ready himself, he wondered what she would be wearing. She was so secretive about it. The only thing she had told him was that it was black. He had thought he would have to charm his robes a little or add a scarf but she said the only accent was shiny stones. He charmed his buttons and cufflinks silver. Once he saw her dress he would make any other changes. 

He waited outside Slytherin House and kept his eyes open. Zabini walked by giving him a glare but kept walking none the less. Draco came out next with immaculate robes worthy of the fortune his family amassed. 

“I saw her taking with some of the girls in the common room, so she’ll be out her soon.” The blonde told him. 

Ron nodded. “Alright then.”

“I heard Blaise in the dorm talking with Yaxley. He plans to find Pansy alone at some point and talk to her. He said something about trying to get a dance with her. Pansy has been looking forward to this night and I’d rather not see Blaise fuck it up for her.”

“I’ll be keeping an eye out for him tonight rest assured. Thanks for the warning.” Draco and Ron shared a handshake then the blonde went on his way. Ron pondered what he said. He thought Zabini might want a dance with her, but he didn’t want Pansy in a bad mood. She was excited about this dance and like Draco, he didn’t want her evening to go badly.

Ron was lost in his thoughts when she came out of the entrance. Ron lost what breathe he had just inhaled. 

Pansy was in a black gown held up by thin rhinestone studded straps. Her gown was black silk and stopped at her knees. It had a flared skirt that was twirling as she walked. Her hair was flowing freely, parted at the side and her bangs pulled away from her face. She wore a little more make up then usual but she was far from being painted up. She wore strappy black heels that showed her shiny polished toes. The only jewelry she wore was a diamond anklet that matched the straps of her dress. 

She stopped in front of him, smiling. She had seen him watching her as she came out of the entrance. “Hi.” She said, not losing her smile. 

“Pansy, you look beautiful.” He said letting out a breathe. He let his eyes travel down to her feet and back again. “Just beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She said. She smiled as he pulled out his wand and with a flick and wave of his hand, his buttons changed from silver to rhinestone studded fasteners that matched her dress straps. He changed his cufflinks as well. “That’s amazing. You look wonderful.” She said admiring his dress robes. She knew his brothers had picked them out. Ron admitted to knowing nothing about fashion or formal clothing so allowed Fred and George to get his dress robes.

“I am only a compliment to you.” He said. Pansy’s grin grew wider, if that was possible. “Shall we?” He offered an arm, and together the stunning couple walked to the great hall. Those they passed couldn’t help but admire the image they made. If Ron could define pride, he would have chosen that very moment as the example.

“Listen,” he said as they walked, “Draco told me that Zabini is planning to corner you in some way. I’d feel better if you refused any dances he asks for, but I won’t demand it, it‘s still your choice.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Daft bastard. No worries here, I don’t want to dance with him at all.” A thought struck her. “Are you going to dance with Lavender?” 

Ron froze. “Bloddy hell no!” Pansy laughed and they continued their walk into the hall. They decided to sit with Harry and Ginny, and Hermione who had gone with Neville as friends. Everyone was chatting and various friends came and went, including Millicent who was on Goyle’s arm. 

As the evening went on Ron tried to maintain contact with Pansy, even if it was as simple as holding her hand, or brushing her shoulder as he draped his arm on her chair. It almost felt like second nature to touch her in those small ways. 

A slow melody filled the room. “Do you want to dance?’ Ron asked. At Pansy’s nod he stood and held out a hand. Ron was aware of Zabini’s eyes focused on them as they walked to the dance floor. Pansy was equally aware of Lavender watching from her table.

Ron slipped his arms around Pansy’s waist and began to sway slowly to the music. Pansy fit perfectly in his arms. His heart tripled it’s speed when she rested her head on his shoulder. 

Pansy heard the thundering beat but said nothing. Ron’s arms felt wonderful and she closed her eyes, snuggling into his chest. Ron dropped his head and caressed her brow with his cheek. 

In a far off table Zabini was fuming. His face was bright red. Pansy had never held him like that. He downed his butterbeer, getting really angry with her now. This act of hers had gone on far enough. He had to find out what he had done to piss her off enough to go to Weasley for revenge. 

On the opposite side of the room, Lavender stood nearly in tears. She thought Ron would eventually miss her enough to get rid of the Slytherin, but he hadn’t. She needed to make him see that she was the better woman for him. 

Pansy tightened her arms just a little but it didn’t go unnoticed by Ron. He looked down and saw she was watching him. He met her eyes and never took them away while they finished the dance. Ron was conflicted. This was supposed to be an act. They were pretending. It wasn’t supposed to feel right when he held her. This was just to keep Zabini off of her. He shouldn’t be feeling what he was feeling. 

The song ended and Pansy and Ron walked in silence back to their table. Pansy was just as internally torn asunder as Ron. He had affected her through to her bones. She was still trembling. Her mind was awash with images and fantasies his touch had brought about. She wanted to feel his touch everywhere. 

“Would you like another butterbeer?” He asked. She could only nod. Ron moved quickly, not wanting her to be alone for too long. The moment he had left, Zabini zeroed in. 

“Nice show there. You’d have shagged him if the music hadn’t stopped.” Pansy looked over at Blaise. His face was still red and his frown had deepened. 

“What do you want?” She asked. 

“Come on let’s dance.” He stood and held out a hand, but Pansy remained seated. 

“I don’t want to dance.” She said, looking over at Ron. He was speaking to Lavender, who was just as upset. Ron glanced over while his ex spoke and saw Pansy’s eyes. Worry covered his face.

“You were dancing just a moment ago and loving every minute of it, what’s the difference?” He said still standing. 

“I wasn’t dancing with you.” She said looking up at him. Blaise, if it was possible got even madder. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” He demanded. 

“I thought that statement was clear enough.” Blaise looked up at Ron Weasley. He had set the drinks down on the table and faced the Slytherin head on.

Zabini glared at the redhead and then turned and left the great hall. Ron took his seat. “Are you alright?” Pansy nodded. 

“I might ask you the same thing. What did Lavender want?” She asked taking her drink. 

“She wanted me to dance with her.” Ron said. “I had to be very adamant in the refusal.” 

“I can only imagine.” Pansy Gave him a giggle and sipped her drink. She relaxed against his body when he draped his arm on the back of her chair. Together they watched couples waltzing around the dance floor. Ron wasn’t much for formal dancing, he was more casual, as was Pansy. 

Neither of them wanted to dance again. Ron was happy as he was with Pansy nestled against him. He had no clue whether or not Lavender or Zabini were watching them, not did he care. 

Ron began to wonder at what he was feeling. He, at first, was selfish and thought only of getting Lavender off his back. He was more concerned now with how Zabini was treating her. Seeing how she sat at her table waiting for him to come and rescue her had sparked something in him. 

He wanted to protect Pansy from him. He wanted to rush in and pummel him for daring to make her feel uncomfortable. He looked down at the raven black hair resting on his shoulder. He was suddenly filled with a desire for her closeness. 

“I’ll walk you back to Slytherin house.” He whispered. She rose and followed him out of the Great Hall. Couples had begun leaving and the corridors were littered with whispers and snogs in random dark corners. Ron held Pansy’s waist as they walked slowly. 

When they arrived at the entrance to Slytherin House, Ron was reluctant to release her. Pansy thought it might be because Lavender or Blaise might be watching them. Ron was looking at her with an odd face and she didn’t quite know what to make of it. 

“May I steal a kiss?” He whispered. Pansy smiled, thinking they had to perform again.

“Which of them is here?” She whispered in a breathe.

“Neither.” He said, keeping his expression. Pansy’s smile faded. He wanted to kiss her. There was no one about to see them. He just wanted to kiss her. Pansy licked her lips and watched his face. He was waiting patiently for an answer. She slid her hands up his arms, holding his shoulders. Looking in his eyes she gave the slightest nod. It was all Ron needed. 

He lowered his lips and met hers. Pansy let her eyelids drop and gave into the want. Ron caressed her lips with his own, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue until she eased her lips apart. Just as before he was tender with her, not rushing, taking his time so they could both enjoy the sensations engulfing them both. 

Pansy gripped his shoulders harder. Her body was warming up at a rapid pace. She felt a heat flood her loins, and a brand new desire overwhelmed her. She had never felt the desire for sex before. A curiosity maybe, but nothing when she was kissed. With Ron she was filled with a strong need. She wanted him to touch her body, and she wanted to explore his. 

His kiss was doing this to her, she knew it. She was thirsty, and hungry. She needed more. She slid her hands down his arms, becoming more passionate in her kiss. She wanted him to touch her. He said he didn’t see hints. Well then, she would move his hand for him. She would show him. She would…..

COUGH. COUGH. The kiss broke but the couple did not release each other. Pansy buried her face in Ron’s open jacket as the embarrassment of being caught snogging by her head of house reddened her face. 

“Professor Snape.” Ron greeted, not letting her go. He was just as caught as she was, it was only fair that he try and salvage the situation and take some of the humiliation from Pansy. “I was just walking Pansy back to her house.” 

“It appears you have reached your destination.” He said calmly. 

Pansy pulled her head up, and while still bright red managed to kiss Ron on the cheek. “Goodnight.” She told him. 

“I’ll see you before breakfast?” He said. She nodded, and he gave her one last hug before she vanished into the Slytherin common room followed by Snape. Ron turned and started toward Gryffindor tower.


	5. Five

  
Author's notes: talking after the dance  


* * *

The next was a Saturday. Pansy needed to talk to Ron. They had a few moments before breakfast and since she ate at her house table she and Ron agreed to meet afterwards. They walked along the grounds to the tree they had began to commonly use and sat in it’s shade. 

Ron leaned against the trunk and Pansy sat on folded legs between his open thighs, twisted so her shoulder was against his chest, letting her face him. “I need to know something.” She said, looking down at where his jeaned thigh rested on both her knees. 

“Alright. Go on.” As always he waited patiently. 

“Why did you ask to kiss me last night when neither of them were around?” She asked softly, still not meeting his eyes. 

“Why did you agree?” He asked. She looked up sharply intending to challenged him for answering her question with one of his own. She froze. There was no playful look, no teasing. Ron’s face and expression were serious. Her heartbeat spiked and she felt her body reacting again. “Do you feel that?” He asked taking her hand and placing it on his chest. She instantly became aware of the pounding in his chest. “I feel that same way when we are together.”

She looked down again. How could he know what her body feels? “Tell me something Pansy, when we kissed last night, what did you feel?’ 

“I enjoyed……” He cut off her reply. 

“I mean physically. Yes, I enjoyed it too, but that’s not what I mean. It was hard for me to breathe. I wanted to get closer and breathe you in. I’ve never felt that way before. My skin felt hot and I had the hardest erection I’ve ever had.” She blushed at his words. “What did you feel?”

Pansy tried to control her labored inhales, but then gave up. It was pointless to hide it after he had shared so candidly how he was affected by her. “I couldn’t get enough air. I wanted to crawl out of my skin. I wanted to get closer too. I felt warmth between my legs, and I wanted……” She didn’t know if she could go on. 

“You wanted what?” He asked, in a hurried breath. 

She looked up and met his eyes. They were heavy lidded, and intently focused on her. “I wanted you to touch me.” He let out a breath. “I have never wanted anyone to touch me before, not like that. I wanted to be naked and wanted to feel your hands. Did you feel that way?” Her voice had grown quieter but she still spoke. 

“Yes. I wanted to find a place where we could be alone. I wanted to touch you and let you touch me.”

She didn’t look away this time. They were admitting such personal things that looking at him became essential. “I didn’t know it would be like this, Blaise never made me want these things.” 

“Lavender never made me want them either. I didn’t know it would be like this when I agreed.” He took her hand and wove her fingers with his. “How do you feel about that?” 

She leaned into him, letting her head fall on his shoulder. “I like it. I like holding your hand, walking with you. I like the way you hold me, and how we talk. You don’t treat me like an ornament. You know I didn’t mention this act to you hoping for this.” 

“Why did you by the way?” He said but without his trademark grin. 

“I knew you had the same problems with Lavender that I was having with Blaise. I thought that if anyone understood that desperation and would be willing to help me it would be you.” She suddenly needed to let him know what she had thought at the time. “I never imagined at all that I would feel this way.” 

He nodded. “Oh I understand it perfectly. Do you think we should stop?”

She raised her head. “Do you want to stop?”

“Merlin, no.” He said with a heartbreaking look. “I know this is going to make me sound like such an ass, but I like having a snog with you too much to just stop.” 

Pansy smiled. “I like it too.” She fell silent then grinned. “If we do end now then Lavender and Blaise will be on us all day and night worse then before.” 

Ron let out a groan. “We can’t have that, now can we?” He raised his head and smiled as she let her chuckle die down. “Pansy, last night you took my hand, but Snape interrupted.” She nodded. “What were you going to do?” 

She blushed, but answered him anyway. “I was going to move it. I remembered what you said about not reading signals well, so I decided to move it where I wanted it.” 

His thumb stroked her fingers. “Where were you going to move it?” He asked. 

She blushed again and bit her bottom lip while she grinned. “To my waist.” She said. She jumped just a little when he hand slid around her waist. She looked over at him, their foreheads connecting. 

“Just your waist?” He asked. 

“Then down to my hip.” She said. She sucked in a breathe as his hand came around her completely and dropped slowly to her hip. 

“Like this?” He asked whispering into her ear. 

“Yes, then……” she stopped as he kissed her just below her earlobe. 

“Then?” He whispered in her ear again. 

“Down to my ass.” She said, letting her head fall against his shoulder and dismissed her shyness. 

“I would love to touch you there,” he said, clutching her waist again and pulling her closer, “maybe one day when we are alone you might think abut attempting it again.” 

She nodded against his shoulder. After several minutes Pansy spoke. “May I steal a kiss Ron?” She asked. Ron cradled her in both arms and dropped his lips down. Pansy let her body relax, knowing Ron would support her. She raised her lips to his and kissed him just as tenderly as he did the night before. 

They came apart each smiling gently. They stayed in the shade of the tree for some time until Harry called over that they were taking to the quidditch pitch. Jumping up, Pansy joined Hermione in the bleachers and watched as several Gryffindor and Ravenclaws mounted brooms for an impromptu game. 

While they watched Hermione made off for the library leaving Pansy to watch the skies. The game ignored most rules and laughter was abundant as ridiculous plays commenced without care. 

“Are you lips tired?” Pansy spun around and saw Blaise behind her. 

“No, I‘ll have strength to continue later.” She said with a huge grin.

“I saw the two of you molesting the tree down there.” He said with malice. 

“Blaise, I don’t think the tree minded at all.” She let out a giggle. 

“That wasn’t funny.” He told her.

“Neither is your constant annoyance of me at any given time.” 

“I want to know why you are still carrying with the weasel. This has lost all humor.” He said taking a stepped down to a closer seat. 

“Who I see is none of your business Blaise. Me and you are over, and now that I have Ron treating me the way he does, I doubt you and I would be an item even if I become available anytime soon.” 

“How he treats you? He’s all over you, all the time. Is that how you want to be treated?” 

“What I mean is that he treats me like a lady. When he kisses me, he’s gentle. He truly wants to kiss me. He doesn’t act as if just any other girl could be in my place.” 

“Well, he may not act like it but that’s what he’s thinking. Any girl could be there and he would act the same way.” 

“That’s where your wrong, because I’ve seen him snogging Lavender and he doesn’t kiss me that way. Face it Blaise, he’s just better at it then you.” 

“That’s a lie. You’re just saying that to make me angry.” 

She faced him. “No I’m not, Blaise. Ron is a gentleman and I feel like a lady when I’m with him. I feel like a woman when I’m with him.” She took on a dreamy look that rattled Blaise to his bones. 

“Are you going to shag him?” Blaise asked sarcastically. 

Pansy looked up at the pitch, Ron was watching her from the hoops, ready to charge down at the slightest evidence of trouble. He relaxed when she gave him a smile and blew him a kiss. Would she shag him? Her smile broadened. “Yes Blaise, I think I might if the opportunity came up.” 

“What?!” He moved closer. “You always refused me.” 

“Because all you want to do is shag, it wouldn’t have made a difference if it was me or anyone else. It also didn’t matter where it would have taken place, and the broom closet or the greenhouse after hours is not my idea of the ideal place for my first time.” She smiled at him again. “I have a feeling also that I would not have benefited from it at all.” Blaise turned blustering red. “You are selfish when you snog, you will most likely be selfish when you shag as well. I think I would have ended up hurt and feeling used.” 

Pansy watched as he raged internally, then turned and stormed off. She looked up to Ron again and smiled. When he smiled back she took her seat and watched the game. 

After the game they walked to the castle. “Bloody hell, he must have been ready to commit murder.” Ron laughed as she relayed the exchange with Blaise. 

“I don’t care what he feels, as long as he stays away from me.” She said. 

“Were you telling the truth?” He asked. 

“You mean about the shagging?” 

“Yes.” He was avoiding her eyes now. 

“Partly.” She admitted. He stopped walking and looked at her. 

“How so?” He asked. 

“If the situation came up, I would think about it.” She looked away and then back. “There would be a lot to think of though. But with you I would think about doing it.”

“I would never pressure you in any way. I want you to know that.”

“I know Ron.” She stood on her toes and kissed him. Smiling he slipped his arm around her waist again and they resumed walking.

 

After dinner that night Ron was in the common room. Hermione and Harry had gone to bed, but he was finishing a quidditch article when he heard a voice behind him. “Ronald?”

He looked up. “What is it Lavender, I’m about to head to bed soon.” 

“I saw you and her. This afternoon.” 

“Yes well, we spend free time together. What about it Lavender?” He asked going back to his magazine. 

“You never kissed me like that.” She said.

“Lavender, we never connected this way.” He was telling the truth without realizing it. “We did nothing but snog and snog and snog. We never talked. You never asked about my interests and as awful as it is for me to admit, I never asked about yours either, and that is equally my fault.” He stood and looked at her. “We just didn’t care enough about each other to pay attention to much else.”

“Then let’s talk. We can connect that way too. We just have to give it a chance.” Ron was getting really annoyed with her voice. He hated whining. 

“Lavender, I want to connect with Pansy. I’m sorry, but she’s the one I want to be with.” He saw her blink several times and quickly made his way to his dorm room before the tears started. If it was one thing Ron Weasley couldn’t handle it was female tears, Gryffindor bravery be dammed.


	6. Six

  
Author's notes: everyone talks to everyone  


* * *

Three weeks later found Ron and Pansy becoming even closer. During the time they spent together they got to know each other more. They spoke of family and their ambitions. Ron wanted to be an artist and Pansy wanted to write. 

It was at this time one evening when Lavender found Ron in the common room reading another magazine. 

“Ronald.” He looked up and frowned. Lavender’s eyes were bloodshot and he nose was red. She had been crying. 

“Yes?” He wanted to avoid an argument if possible. The last thing he needed was to start her crying again. 

“I spoke with the headmaster today. My parents came to the school.” She said. 

“Everything alright then?” He asked. When parents involved the headmaster nothing good came from it. 

“My parents have decided to move to Paris. They spoke to Dumbledore about having my records and reports transferred to Beauxbatons.” 

“I see. When do you leave?” He asked. 

“In two days.” She moved closer and looked down at him in his seat. “I will miss you Ron.” A tear slid down her cheek. 

“I’m sure you will make friends quickly.” He knew it was true. All the girls at the French school were just as fastidious as Lavender about hair and makeup and clothes. She’d fit right in. 

“That’s it? You won’t miss me in the least will you?” The tears began and Ron knew now was the time to come clean. She needed to know outright so she could understand and they could leave each other in good conscience. 

“Lavender sit down,” he gestured to the armchair beside him, “I want you to know something before you go. I think you have a right to.” She sat and looked at him. “I know that it seems as if Pansy is the reason we couldn’t try again but she’s not. It would be the same whether or not I started dating anyone. Lavender the reason we didn’t work is because you expected me to be something I’m not.” 

“I never expected anything like that Ron.” She seemed slightly angry. 

“Yes Lavender, you did. You expected me to be wherever you were, to give up the things I enjoy to spend time with you. I never drew when I was with you. I love to draw, but I couldn’t because every time you were around you asked why I was wasting time.” 

“They’re just doodles Ron.” She argued. 

“No they were, not to me. You got upset when I went to quidditch practice.” He told her. 

“I went to every practice to watch you.” She said leaning forward.

“And you complained afterward about having to waste the time when we could have been doing something else.” She fell silent. “Face it Lavender, you need a man who can’t live without you being near him. I want a woman who’s secure enough to be my partner. I want someone who can do her own thing while I do mine, but still know I’m hers.” 

“I thought I was.” She told him. 

“You wanted me to be this ideal image that you had in mind, and that’s not me. I don’t care how your hair looks or what outfit your wearing. Things like that don’t matter to me, but it made a lot of difference to you. If I didn’t notice the smallest change in your appearance you thought something was wrong.” 

She looked off to the side, not meeting his eyes. For several long moments neither spoke. She looked at him and then rose. She took a few steps toward the girls dorms then stopped. “Goodbye then Ron.” 

He stood up and walked over to her. She was avoiding his eyes, but at least he could see her face. “Don’t leave thinking I didn’t care about you because I did. I just want you to find the man that wants to be at your side every moment.” She smiled at him. She actually smiled at him, and for once Ron was glad to see it. “Maybe in Paris you will find a man of romance novel caliber. Think of all the Frenchmen you’ll meet.” He gave her a hug, which she returned. Ron could tell she let a few more tears fall even while she chuckled. He held her until she calmed. 

Then she pulled away and walked to the girls dorms. Ron sat down but had lost interest in the article. Feeling a sense of closure, he left the common room and went to bed.

 

The next day Lavender was only around at mealtimes. The rest of the time was spend packing and preparing to leave. The tears with her friends in all houses could be heard everywhere. 

“Are you upset that I spoke to her?” Ron asked on one of their walks. 

“No, not at all,” she assured him, “I’m glad she was able to leave without any unresolved issues. It seems like she’ll be alright now.” 

Ron chuckled. “You seem happy for her?” 

“I am. You know the girls at Beauxbatons, they are all duplicates of Lavender.” 

Ron gave in to a laugh. “I know, and with all those romantic French men, she’ll have her pick. I do think she finally understand though?” 

“I think so too, you were very upfront about how it was with her.” Pansy said. “And she laughed didn’t she, when you made the romance novel joke.” Ron nodded. She agreed with him, there shouldn’t have been any unresolved issues. 

“It’s a good feeling though.” He said, clutching her waist tighter. “I know I wanted her away but I don’t like being the reason girls cry, so her finally getting the picture is a huge relief.” The feel of her hips moving along his as they walked was a joy he had come to treasure. 

“I wish I knew such relief. Blaise won’t listen to reason.” She said. She was beginning to get frustrated. She held tight to Ron as they continued their leisurely walk. 

Blaise watched the couple from a stone pillar not far from the grounds. His rage was growing daily. He had thought eventually Pansy and Ron would grow tired of each other and forget whatever it was they were engaged in, but they hadn’t. If anything they were growing closer. 

He had seen the red head looking at Pansy when she was distracted. He watched Weasley’s blue eyes roam over her body. Blaise himself had looked at Pansy’s body many times. He would have liked to see her without her clothes on, but no matter how he asked or what he promised, she always refused to even take her shirt off. 

The fact that she might have granted the weasel that privilege and not him was enough to make him want to destroy something. Pansy had long been his and now he had no control over her. Things were fast getting out of hand and Zabini couldn’t take it much longer. Breaking the branch he had been holding, he left for the inner grounds. 

Just as he suspected, Draco was near the giant fountain with Crabbe and Goyle. “Hey Draco, have you got a minute?” Crabbe and Goyle gave the blonde a nod and took off. They didn’t think much of Blaise and the way things were going with Pansy, their opinion of him wouldn’t improve.

“What’s on your mind Blaise?” Draco asked but he had a fair idea of what that was. 

“I want to ask you about Pansy?” He said, sitting next to him. 

“What about her?” 

“I need to know what’s going on with her. You and ‘bull head’ are her closest friends, you can give me insight.” 

“Why not ask Millicent, girls talk to each other more then gents do.” He really didn’t want to discuss Pansy with him. 

“There is no way I’m approaching ‘bull head’, I’ll end up walking about without my fellow.” Draco laughed at the image, but Blaise had no idea how close to reality his joke was. Millicent could name thirteen different ways she had planned on castrating him.

“So what is it you want to know?” Draco asked. 

“How serious is she about the weasel?” 

“They appear pretty serious to me.” Draco said. 

“I know how it appears but I want to know the real reason she’s doing this.”

“Did it ever occur to you that she may actually like Weasley?” Draco said, delighted that Blaise was so frustrated.

“Come on, do you believe that? She takes him over the alternative?” 

“What alternative?” Draco asked with a knowing grin.

“Me, of course. She has a decent Slytherin, yet she chooses to hang about with that wanker.” He didn’t understand how Draco failed to see this. “You can’t tell me you approve of this.”

“It’s not up to me to approve. Pansy is my friend, and to be honest I hate seeing her upset.” 

Blaise fixed Draco with a glare. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means Pansy is a lot less stressed and angry since she left you. Face it Blaise you didn’t exactly treat her well did you.” 

“I treated her just fine.” 

“Girls don’t want to be treated just fine they want to be treated special. The way he treats her Blaise. She likes it, and you’ll be hard pressed to come up with something better.” 

“What can that poor wanker give her? Come on, you must know something that she wants.” 

“Is that what you were trying to find out, what present to buy her?” Draco rolled his eyes. “Blaise you really don’t know anything about her do you?”

“Draco it’s the same with any girl, buy her a nice present and she’s happy.” 

“Not Pansy. If you had taken the time to get to know her at all when you dated then you would know she doesn’t like it when anyone tries to buy presents to get what they want.” 

“She’s a girl Draco, it can’t be that hard. She must want something.” 

“Your problem Blaise, is that you think all women can be bought.” 

“You thought the same thing not to long ago you know.” 

“Yes, the difference being that I grew up in the past year or so. Not all women can be bought, particularly the ones who are worth it.” Draco rose and let his house mate wondering at his behavior. 

 

 

After dinner Pansy hurried to meet Ron. She took his hand and unable to stop her laughing and pulled him into the same niche they were in when they agreed to pretend. 

“Alright then, alright, what’s so funny.” He said smiling brightly at her. He had come to love her laugh. 

She calmed down enough to talk but never lost her smile. “Before dinner Draco talked to me. Blaise had gone to him asking if there was something I desperately wanted that he could buy for me.” 

“Buy for you?” Ron’s eyes shot open in surprise. “He’s getting desperate.” 

“Yes he is. Draco said he thinks all it takes is something you won’t be able to buy for me.” 

“Oh man.” He let out a chuckle. 

“I mean I like presents just as much as the next girl Ron, but if it’s one thing that leads off my list of absolutely boorish behavior…”

“Absolutely boorish behavior?” Ron laughed. 

“Yes……one thing that leads off that list is people who think other people can be bought or bribed. I can’t stand it. It shows lack of just about everything, trust, character, integrity, innocence, you name it.” 

Ron nodded. “You have a point there. It reminds me of the time old tradition of men buying their wives jewelry when they’ve cheated.” 

“You see what I mean?” She said laughing. 

“Yes I do.” Together they shared a laugh as they walked around the halls.


	7. Seven

  
Author's notes: a little playtime  


* * *

Pansy and Ron continued carrying on, dodging Blaise’s attempts to get Pansy alone, and spending nearly every moment together. The next Hogsmeade trip was announced, which gave Ron an idea. 

“The shrieking shack? Isn’t it haunted?” She asked. 

“Trust me.” He told her. 

“Alright.” She said, enjoying his smile. While the rest of the students carried on around them, Ron led Pansy to the famous building. Noticing her hand shaking slightly in his, they snuck into the building. 

“Its not really haunted, just abandoned.” He said as they looked around the rickety building. Pansy was examining an ancient looking fireplace. 

“What do you mean? All the noises that have been reported say this place is haunted.” She asked. 

“Professor Lupin told me Harry and Hermione the truth. It was him and his friends, when they were in school. They would all come here so he could change in privacy and they would stay with him. There’s even an entrance from the school grounds.” 

“There is not!” Ron nodded. “Where?” She asked getting excited.

“The whomping willow hides it and keeps anyone from accidentally finding it. There’s a knot on the tree that will immobilize it for a moment so you can enter.” 

“That’s amazing. So you could sneak in here anytime then?” 

“I suppose you could, yeah.” He said, watching her looking around. 

“It’s a great place to get away from Blaise.” She said. 

“Well with the way he’s been watching you lately, he’d see you and figure out how to get in.” 

Her smile fell slightly. “That’s true.” She looked over at Ron. “Thanks for bringing me here.” 

“You’re welcome.” He said. 

She moved closer. “And for sharing your secret.” 

Ron took a step toward her. “It’s not something that can be bought, but I did want to give you something nobody else could.” 

“It’s lovely Ron, sharing this with you.” She looked up and watched as he lowered his lips. She raised up to meet him and let her eyes close. 

Holding his shoulders she kissed him back with enthusiasm. There was nobody around to see her give into her feeling. There was nobody to see her explore as she wanted to. 

She caressed his arms and his face, deepening the kiss and stroking his tongue with hers. Ron let out a moan into her mouth as she became more and more aggressive in her kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Her feet raised slightly off the ground, but he bent slightly to let her stand. His heart skipped a beat as her hand found his and dropped it lower. 

Ron’s heart exploded in thunderous beats in his chest. She had moved his hands low on her waist and was now holding his shoulders again. Her kissing became frantic, like she couldn’t get enough. She arched slightly in his frame and it was all Ron needed. 

He dropped his hands lower, filling his hands with two fabulous globes of flesh and let out a groan into her mouth. She was soft and he couldn’t help giving her a little squeeze.

Pansy let out a little whimper. Ron pulled away and raised his hands back to her hips. “I’m sorry, I………..”

“No, I wasn’t upset, it felt good.” She said trying to regain her breathing. 

“It did?” He asked. She nodded and bit her lower lip. Ron loved it when she did that. It made him want to nibble that lip. “It felt nice for me as well.” 

She blushed. “Liked it did you?” She couldn’t believe she had said that. 

“Yes I did.” He said. He didn’t reach down again, just stayed content holding her waist. 

“Ron?” She asked, fiddling with his jumper. 

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to touch me again?” She whispered. 

“Yes Pansy I would.” He told her. He didn’t try to be humorous. He knew she was nervous enough asking him. “But only if you want me to, not because you think you should let me.”

“I’d like to feel it again.” She said turning bright red. Ron leaned down and kissed her again. He waited until she became heated in her kiss before moving his hands back to her ass. 

Kneading her gently, he thrust his tongue into her mouth deeply. She eagerly accepted his deep kissing, pushing her ass out into his hands. Ron’s hands felt amazing, and the fact that he let her control how far things went. For that she was so grateful. She didn’t feel pressured in the least. 

She enveloped Ron in her arms holding onto him for dear life. She wanted Ron’s hands on her skin. She wanted his touch, she wanted his lips on her body, she wanted……..

She pulled away, panting at what her mind had just thought of. Ron moved his hand up to her waist but since she didn’t push him away he didn’t let go. He let her regain her composure before he spoke. “Pansy are you alright, if I did something wrong, I’m sorry……”

“No Ron, you didn’t do anything wrong.” She looked up at him. His bright blue eyes held such concern and it touched her heart. “Ron, strange things were happening, things I’ve never felt before.” 

“Things like what?” He asked. 

She looked in his eyes and forced her shyness away. She needed to be honest now more then ever. “I want to feel you touching me Ron. I want to feel your skin against mine.” Ron’s heart sped up again. “I want to feel your kisses in different places. I’ve never wanted that before and it’s a little frightening for me.” 

“I understand Pansy, I feel the same way. I want so many things with you too.” He admitted to her. 

“Really?” The look in her eyes was nearly Ron’s undoing. 

“Yes. I want to take your clothes off and look at you, I want to touch every curve on your body and kiss every soft part of you. You’re not the only one who feels that, I feel it too.” 

“Is it just as strong?” She asked, clutching his sweater. 

“Yes it is.” He said. 

She moved closer and raised her lips. They snogged a bit more before Ron broke it off. “We need to get back with the others. They’ll be heading to the castle now.” She nodded and they left the shack. 

That night in the shower and in her room, Pansy thought about Ron. It had only been a few months and they were supposed to be pretending, but Pansy found herself drawn more and more to him as the days went by. 

She relaxed in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Ron was wonderful. He was a fabulous kisser and he let her have control. His touch was amazing, and she wanted more then anything to feel those strong hands on her flesh. Her body warmed at the thought of being under him while he touched her. 

If she let him touch her and if she took off her clothes for him, would he be able to stop if she asked him to? Would he think she was a slut if she asked him to touch her? Would he let her touch him in return? So many questions left unanswered. 

She had to talk to Ron. She had to answer these questions before they drove her insane. Ron would talk with her. He always did. She rolled over and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would talk to him.

 

The next day she waited until after classes and they were seated in the library working on assignments. “Ron?” She said making sure there were out of earshot of anyone. 

“Yes?” He looked up and gave her his full attention. 

“The other day in the shrieking shack…..” She paused, unsure of how to continue but Ron nodded, understanding so far, so she forced herself to go on…. “I didn’t want to stop.” She whispered. 

“I didn’t either.” He said, his chest rising and falling. 

“Do you want to know why I stopped at the beginning?” She asked. 

“You had your reasons, it’s not up to me to question them. The last thing I want to do is loose your trust.” He told her. 

Pansy felt a newfound feeling flood her being. Respect. She respected Ron now more then ever because he thought about her and not himself. She blinked back a tear from falling. “Ron, if it happens again will you still feel the same way?” She asked. 

Ron frowned. “How do you mean? I always want to do that with…..”

“No, Ron I mean if it happens again will you stop the moment I say?” 

“Yes, of course. Anytime you tell me to stop I will stop.” She smiled and blushed for a moment at the thought of being closer physically to Ron. “Of course anytime you tell me to continue I will do that as well.” He added with a grin. She rolled a parchment up and sent it flying at his head, but his keepers reflexes caught it in mid flight. 

“Can I be honest with you?” She asked easily. 

“Please do.” He said, lightened by the successful joke. 

“I stopped because I was nervous. I was also scared.” She admitted able to speak much more freely now. 

“You don’t need to be scared, I will always stop anytime you tell me.” He said, wanting to make it understood.

“I wasn’t afraid of that. I know I only have to say and anything will end.” 

“Then what were you afraid of. I can understand being nervous, but what scared you?”

She drew in a deep breathe and looked him square in the eye. “I was afraid you might not like what you see.” She whispered. “Nobody has ever seen me without my clothes before. Not even topless. What if you see me and are disappointed.”

Ron felt his heart hurting. He rose and came around to her side, sitting next to her. “Pansy, you don’t have to worry about that.” He said leaning close. “I think you’re beautiful and I know your body will be beautiful too.”

Pansy blushed but leaned closer. “I would like to see you too.” She told hum, her heart racing. 

“Would you?” He asked, feeling a sense of excitement at her curiosity. 

“Yes, I would.” She looked away but didn’t move her body away from his. 

“I have an idea Pansy.” He said thinking this just might be what she needed to gain confidence. “We could use the room or requirement, and you can see me first. In any way you want.” 

“Really?” She was intrigued. “You’d be willing to do that?” She said, looking at him. “Would you let me do anything I want?”

“Yes. I’d do that, and yes I’d let you do anything you wanted to me.” He lowered his voice. “You don’t have to take anything off, or show me anything, this would only be about what you want.” 

“When would we do this?” She asked. 

“Tomorrow night?” He said. “After dinner?” 

“Alright then.” She said smiling. They made plans to meet on the corridor of the third floor. The room of requirement appeared anywhere, so they chose the least used corridor of the whole castle. 

Throughout the day Pansy and Ron spent time together as normal. Ron had asked her if she was sure and if she had changed her mind. She was sure, she hadn’t changed her mind, and confessed she was looking forward to it. 

After dinner each returned to their houses and showered. Ron arrived in the corridor first. He had taken care with his clothing, wearing only a single layer. Just his jeans, and a long sleeve t-shirt. Nothing difficult to take off in case she wanted to remove anything. He had charmed his shoes to slip off when he kicked the heel. 

He saw her coming down a staircase and smiled as she approached him. She opened her arms and hugged him. “You smell great.” He whispered into her ear.

“Thanks.” She pulled away but stayed in his arms. “So how does this work?” 

“Well, you see this stretch of bare wall right here,” she nodded, “you walk back and forth in front of it about three times and think about what you need, and the room will appear.” 

“What I need? You mean like a bedroom?” She said making a funny face. 

“Well you don’t have to be that specific. You could think that you need a place to be alone with me that’s comfortable.” He told her. 

“Why don’t you do it Ron?” She said. 

“I think you should, the room will bring what you need. It will know what environment you need to feel comfortable.” He told her. She nodded moved to begun pacing along the wall. 

What do I ask for? She thought to herself. I need a place that’s comfortable like Ron said. I need something cozy, so nothing like a theater or classroom. I want a place where I can control the lighting if I don’t want the spotlight effect. Then a thought struck her. I want a place that seems possible, that will bring a smile if it were to actually happen. 

She froze when a door appeared in the wall. She looked at Ron then slowly opened the door to peeked inside. Her eyes widened and a huge smile grew on her face. 

Ron walked over to her smiling at her expression. She took his hand and together they walked in. Ron’s grin matched her own when he saw what the room had translated. 

He was in the Slytherin dormitory, and from the looks of it a girls dormitory, but there was only one bed and personal effects on a single dresser and headboard. It looked like the rest of the room had just be shrunk and taken out. It appeared as if the room decided everything else was unnecessary. 

“This is my room.” She said.

“Is it?” He moved closer. “Is this what you asked for?”

“I’m not sure,” she said taking his hand, “I asked for a place I would feel comfortable in, and a place that was cozy, but I also asked for a place that would make me smile when I thought about it, so I guess this is the result.” 

“If you enjoy this, then do you think sleeping in your bed will be an enjoyment too.” 

“I suppose. It would seem as if it had actually happened.” She looked at her feet then up again. “So how do we start this?” Now that she had him here she was unsure. 

“Well, we can do it anyway you wish. Every call is yours, all you have to do is tell me what you want me to do.” 

“How do you think we should begin then?” 

He slipped his hands around her waist. “How about a kiss, then we can relax.” He suggested. 

“Alright.” She looked at the bed. “Should we sit down? Or lie down I guess.” She let out a nervous giggle. 

“Lets sit down and get comfortable.” She nodded and climbed on her bed. Ron kicked off his shoes and followed her. 

She reached down and slipped her sandals off, letting them fall to the floor. Her bare feet was something Ron had never seen and he liked her bright red toes. 

 

He looked at her and noticed the photos behind her on the headboard. “Do you have those in your room?” He asked gesturing. 

“Yes, it duplicated the room exactly, even those.” Ron stretched on his stomach and looked at the photos. 

“Who’s this.” He asked. 

She stretched her body along his, and looked at the pictures with him. “That’s me and my cousin in Tuscany last summer. That’s me Draco, Vincent and Greg in the common room. That’s me and Millicent at my house over the Christmas. This one is me and a few of the first year Slytherins in one of the other dorms.” 

Ron pointed to two obviously freshly emptied spaces. “What was here?”

Pansy looked aside. “Two of me and Blaise. I took them down after I split with him.” 

“Maybe we should take a couple for you to hang here.” He said with a smile. 

“You would do that?” She asked. 

"Yes I would.” He said. She smiled back and looked at him, stretched out on her bed. She looked at the door and noticed a different door then was actually there. 

“What?” Ron asked looking over her shoulder then laughed. “Professor Snape isn’t going to walk in. This isn’t the dorms.” 

“I know, but it just seems so real. It seems like your actually here, in my room, on my bed.” She said, turning slightly. “If I took a picture in here would it take, or would it show you in a bare room with nothing?”

“It would show me in Slytherin dorms. The girls dorms no less. You’d have to keep those photos private.” He said with a chuckle. 

“I’ll think about bringing a camera then.” She let her giggle die down and saw Ron watching her. She summoned all her bravery and leaned forward. They met in a kiss and let their bodies relax. She had snogged with Ron sitting up and relaxing against their tree, but this was the first time she had kissed him laying down. She eased onto her back pulling him with her. 

The feel of his weight was a comfort to her. She thought she might panic but she liked it. Ron kissed her gently and let his hands rest on her shoulders, not venturing anywhere until she told him. 

While she kissed him, she let her hands drift down to his waist. Yanking his t shirt out of his jeans she slipped her hands inside and felt his flesh. His back was smooth and his skill was warm. 

Ron let a moan into her mouth. Her hands were phenomenal and he wanted to feel them everywhere, but he held himself in check, making sure she had control. 

“Can you take your shirt off?” She asked, with a blush. 

“Yes.” He reached behind his head and pulled it up and over his head. He tossed it aside and looked down at Pansy. She reached up and let her hands roam up his arms to his shoulders. Her touch was an intoxicant and he wanted to become deeply addicted.

“Lay down Ron.” She told him. Obedient as he had promised to be, he rolled to his back and let his hands rest at his sides. Pansy got up on her knees beside him and looked. 

Ron’s chest was toned and firm, the effects of many quidditch practices she had witnessed. He had a light spattering of ginger hair but he was not hairy by any means. His arms were shapely with firm muscle definition that she loved to feel around her. His waist was trim but he wasn’t thin. Pansy couldn’t seen any bones at all and she was grateful. She liked a man with flesh. 

She reached out and rested her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat. His skin was warm to her touch, she felt the slight jump at the contact. She ran her hand down his torso stopping at the fastening of his jeans then back up again. Leaning over him she caressed his chest with both hands. 

Looking up, she watched his closed eyes and open lips as she touched him. Her eyes darted down to his hands, which held the sheet in a loose grip. She leaned down pressing her nose to his breastbone and inhaled. The scent of clean soap and light woodsy cologne filled her senses. She was also aware or Ron’s chest rising.

She rose and pulled her sweater over her head. She looked at Ron again and met his eyes. She adjusted her skirt and settled comfortable on her knees beside Ron again. She had forgone the bra but instead wore very thin spaghetti strap camisole. It was somewhat transparent and clingy, giving Ron a view of her breasts under the fabric. Her nipples had puckered from his intense gaze. 

She looked down at him and leaned over his body to kiss him. She let her weight fall, resting partially on his body as they kissed. Ron wrapped his arms around her, and she delighted in his strength. This was how a man should feel. Strong and tender at the same time. 

She ran her hands through his hair, pressed her body closer and gasped into his mouth as his fingers met the bare skin on her waist. Just as she had done with his shirt, he slipped his hands under her camisole and touched her. Pulling away she looked down at him. For a long moment all she did was look. 

“I’m sorry,” he said pulling his hands out of her shirt and resting them again on her hips, “I shouldn’t have done that.” Pansy again continued just to look at him. He wondered if he had really upset her. 

Pansy rose and took his hands, easing him up to a sitting position and pushed him back against the headboard. It took him only a moment to relax comfortably then look at her. Pansy threw a leg over his thighs straddling him. His eyes opened wider as he watched her. She reached for the camisole and lifted just slightly. 

Ron was a still as a statue, his hands on her hips, his eyes watching hers. She looked at him. “Did Lavender do this for you?” She asked, her hands still as she held the flimsy fabric.

“No.” Ron said, not moving. 

“Have you ever seen a woman without a shirt on?” She asked suddenly a little nervous. 

“Only pictures.” He admitted. 

“What kind?” She asked with a genuine curiosity. 

“Fred and George have a collection of magazines, me and Harry found them after they had opened the shop.” He knew he should be embarrassed about confessing such a story but he found that with Pansy his confidence had risen a great deal and he was unashamed of it. 

“So I’m the first one you’re going to see?” He nodded. “I think I’m rather proud of that.” 

Ron smiled. “Why is that?” He asked. 

“I don’t know.” She said. “Do you want to see?” Ron dropped the smile and nodded. Summoning what bravery she could claim she took the feather light camisole and pulled it over her head. 

Watching Ron’s face she took in his expression as he looked at her. Ron’s eyes took her in. She was perfectly formed, with full abundant breasts that would fill his hands but not overflow it. She had a nice handful on her. 

“Well?” She asked, blushing with a newly resurfaced nervousness. 

“You’re beautiful.” He told her, watching her eyes. “I’d like to touch you if your alright with that.” She nodded slowly. 

Ron felt his heart threaten him again and raised his hands from her hips along her ribcage. She was everything he dreamed she would be. Soft and smooth, like creamy warm milk sculpted in a statue for him. 

He cupped under her breasts feeling the weight in his palms. And a divine weight it was. He lifted his lips and inhaled the valley between them, closing the softness around his nose. Pansy sighed and let her head roll back. 

He flexed his fingers, feeling the sumptuousness of her flesh. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples watching them pebble in response, teasing him with temptation. A temptation he couldn’t refuse. He shifted his head and took one in his mouth. He felt her jump and heard a gasp erupt from her chest. For a moment Ron thought she would pull away, but she didn’t, she merely held his shoulder in a tight grip. 

Elated by her reaction he moved to the other one, making sure to keep his gentle massages going. Her chest was lifting into his mouth with her panting. She looked down and saw the image of Ron, with his eyes closed, suckling her and holding her breasts in both hands. 

She felt a heat in between her legs. A fierce ache filled her body. Arching into Ron’s lap she felt a thickness against her through his jeans. Her eyes flew open, realizing what she felt. Ron was hard, and he was hard because of her. Would he want to fuck her? She was suddenly unsure and panicking. Did he want to fuck her now?

She gave a push on his shoulders. “Wait Ron……” She made no effort to cover herself, but he wasn’t staring at her body anymore. His hands were on her hips holding her steady on his lap and he was looking at her face again. 

“Pansy are you alright?” He asked, worried. “If I did something wrong……” he said. 

“No Ron no, you didn’t do anything wrong, I ….it’s just….” She looked aside for a moment in what appeared to be her room then back at him, “…I have this urge to do so much more.” She told him. 

“I know I feel that too, but I would never expect that from you.” He told her. 

“I know that Ron, I….I mean I want…..” She let out a sigh and dropped her head. 

“Just say whatever you need to say Pansy.” He told her in a soft voice. 

“I just think maybe we should wait until… well until we aren’t hiding in a room at school.” She said. She waited for him to counter what she said. She thought he might try to talk her into letting him express his feelings now, that they shouldn’t wait if it was something they both felt. Inside she hoped that he wouldn’t spout the daft lines that Blaise had used. 

“Alright.” Was all he said. Pansy looked back at him and smiled. 

“Really?” She said. 

“Of course.” He said chuckling. “Did you think I would argue with you?” She looked away and back. “Did Blaise argue with you?”

“He tried to talk me into it, but I never wanted to. Not like I want to now.” She explained. 

Ron nodded. “That sounds like him.” He looked serious again. “I told you I would never do that, and I never will. I would never destroy that trust.” 

“But Ron, don’t you want to?” She asked.

“Of course I want to, I really do want to, but your trust and comfort mean more to me then to try to talk you into that. I’ll just go have a wank and I’ll be fine.” He told her. 

She looked thoughtful for a moment and Ron had never seen a more enchanting image. Pansy naked from the waist up straddling his lap and thinking. She looked back at him. “Doesn’t it hurt thought?” She asked. 

Didn’t it hurt? Did he hear her right? Then it struck him. He rolled his head back and laughed out loud. “Let me guess, Zabini again?” She nodded looking confused. “That’s something morons say to try and get into your knickers. It’s an ache yes, sometimes a very strong ache so I guess some would consider it a bit of a pain, but it’s nothing they can’t take care of themselves. Think about it, when was the last time you saw an article in the Daily Prophet report scores of men dying from terminal erections?”

She looked away and thought then she smirked. Zabini sure was an idiot but then again Ron thought that men who used those lines were idiots. They resorted to daft pick ups to try and gain a shag. “Come on Pansy, I’ll walk you back.” 

They rose from the bed, as she reached for her camisole Ron stopped her. “Before you put that back on, can I get something?”

“What would that be?” She asked. 

“A hug. I’ve never had bare breasts against my chest before and I’d love it.” Pansy laughed at his grin. She opened her arms and hugged him. The feel of his hard chest against hers brought on the heat again. 

“This is nice.” She said into his shoulder. A muffled ’mm hum’ was his response. He held her for a few moments then set her down. When they had straightened their clothing, they left the room and Ron walked her to her house. With a kiss goodbye he watched her enter then turned to his own tower. 

Neither saw the fierce eyes of Blaise Zabini watching them. Blaise had followed Pansy out of the common room that night. She and Ron had vanished into the hidden room and had not emerged for well over an hour. His eyes were shooting daggers at the couple when they came out. She was latching onto him like a starving grindylows. With the vein in his neck throbbing he entered his house.


	8. Eight

  
Author's notes: Blaise snaps  


* * *

Pansy awoke from a wonderful sleep. She looked at her bed and smiled. She thought of Ron in the room of requirement last night. The room was true to it’s word and a big smile came to her face. 

She dressed that morning with an elation she hadn’t felt before. Ron was amazing and she trusted him. He made her feel physically wonderful with his attentions, but he also made her feel safe. He had been true to his word and stopped when she asked him to. 

She wanted to have sex with him. She knew that, her body knew it too. She just wanted to be somewhere else. The last thing she wanted was to be at school having sex with Ron. She wanted to be in a place that would be special to them, not just a place they had to sneak away to. Someplace where they would both be away from everyone and no one would find them. She just had to find it. 

She grabbed her book bag and left the dorms. She was passing the corridor to the great hall when her arm was grabbed in a fierce lock. She was dragged into a classroom and hurled inside as the door slammed shut. 

Regaining her balance she looked up and saw Blaise glaring at her with pure hatred in his eyes. “Blaise what the fuck do you mean handling me like that?”

“What the hell did you give him?” His fists were clenched at his sides. His face was furled in anger and quickly turning red. He took a single step forward. “Answer me!”

“What are you talking about?” She asked, suddenly very, very afraid. 

“Last night you vanished with the weasel. Over an hour Pansy. You were gone for over an hour in that cursed room. What did you give him?! Did you give him something you should have given me?! Did you let him fuck you?!”

Pansy let out a laugh. “You want the truth Blaise?” She asked, finally pushed over the edge by his behavior. “I’ll tell you the truth. I was so sick and tired of you nagging to get back together, that I went to Ron and asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend to try and keep you away.” Blaise felt his body ignite in fury. “Of course that was in the beginning. He treated me so well that we developed feelings for each other. Now I don’t care about pretending, I’m with Ron because I want to be with him.”

“Have you fucked him?” Blaise demanded. “You should have given that with me, that was my right. You were mine!”

“What do you mean I should have given it to you? What I do and who I do it with is none of your business!” She walked up to him. “Whatever we had ended because of you and your attitude, and I’ve had enough of it!” She turned and started to the door. The grip on her arm returned and she was forced around where Blaise’s fist collided with her jaw. 

The force threw Pansy against the wall. Her head was flung back and hit the stone. Bright lights went off behind her eyelids and her face had exploded in pain. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. She reached up and held her face but the sting of pain forced her hands away. 

Blaise grabbed her shirtfront and dragged her to her feet. He yanked at the fabric of her shirt pulling it open, exposing her bra. She braced herself when she saw him draw a fist back. This one landed in her stomach. Pansy fought back the urge to vomit as the blow forced her back against the wall. 

Again she fell in agony to the floor. Her vision began to blur and she tasted blood on her lips. As she was dragged to her feet again, she tried to scream but didn’t have the air. She braced herself wondering where the pain would be aimed this time. 

 

Ron glanced at his watch. Pansy must have been running late. He shouldered his book bag and made his way to the Slytherin common room thinking he would catch her on the way. 

As he passed corridor, a quiet bang echoed in his ears off to the side. When he walked to the classroom door and looked in the small window his heart froze. Taking out his wand he aimed at the door and shouted, “BOMBARTA!”

The door exploded loudly in a million pieces that flew into the corridor and echoed down the halls. Ron raced in and grabbed hold of Zabini who had dropped his hold on Pansy. 

She fell to the ground and crawled out of the way. Ron and Zabini wrestled with each other until they were both on the ground fighting for dominance. With a few well delivered forceful blows, Ron had Zabini on his back and was targeting his face. He had got in five good punches to the Slytherin when he was felt himself being yanked away. Fighting to maintain his hold he continued to try and punch. 

“Weasley, that’s enough!” He tried to ignore the voice he heard in his ear and fought against the arms attempting to pull him away. Whoever had a hold of him now used full strength and managed to pry him off the wretch he was hitting. He was forced away and his attention brought around to Pansy. The arms suddenly vanished, and without looking he crawled over to her, tenderly holding her shoulders. Pansy looked up and tried to smile but the pain destroyed her effort. His heart hurt at the sight of her. 

“Mr. Weasley.” He turned to the voice. Professor Snape was kneeling over Zabini. He had fought off Professor Snape while assaulting a Slytherin. He was sure to be expelled now. “Take Miss Parkinson to the hospital wing now.” Ron looked at Blaise on the floor. His face was covered in blood and he was heaving for air. “Mr. Weasley.” Ron looked up again. “I said take Miss Parkinson to the hospital wing now, she needs attention.” Ron looked down and with all the gentleness he possessed lifted her in his arms. She relaxed her body against him as he carried her. 

He moved to the door. Professor McGonagall and headmaster Dumbledore each moved aside for him to pass. “Mr. Weasley, I will see you my office when you have seen to Miss Parkinson.” Ron nodded. 

The hallway was filled with students that silenced when they saw him emerge with Pansy. With the help of Professors Trelawney and Sprout, the students stepped aside as he walked to the hospital wing carrying his girlfriend. Pansy made no move to hide her face.

Madam Pomfrey immediately brought Ron to a cot and he eased Pansy into it. She didn’t ask questions, she just began treating Pansy. Pansy didn’t let go of his hand and Madam Pomfrey chose to let it be. 

While she left for potions Ron kneeled beside the cot. “I need to go to the headmaster now.” He told her. 

“I know.” Her voice was quiet. “Will you come back when you are done?” She asked. 

“I’ll try, I don’t know what they will want from me.” He admitted. “But I will try my hardest to come back to you.” 

She nodded. “Thank you for helping me Ron.” Ron felt his inside tighten. After what she had suffered she was thanking him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek barely touching his lips to her skin, then he turned and left, rushing to the headmasters office. He prayed that he wouldn’t be expelled, but if he was then he would not feel guilty about it.


	9. Nine

  
Author's notes: Repercussions, and Pansy's Plan  


* * *

When he arrived at the headmaster’s office, Professors McGonagall and Snape were waiting for him. When they were all seated around the massive desk Dumbledore began. 

“We thought it would be better if Mr. Zabini was taken to St. Mungo’s for treatment, given that Miss Parkinson is in the infirmary and of course given the extend of his own injury’s.” 

Ron went red. “Did I hurt him that badly sir?” Ron asked. 

“The staff that admitted him said it appeared as if he had a fracture of his cheekbone, but they can easily repair it.” Ron nodded. “I think it should also be known that we know full well what happened.” 

“You do?” He looked up confused. “Did Blaise tell the truth?” 

Dumbledore have his infamous knowing laugh. “On the way to hospital Mr. Zabini claimed he and Miss Parkinson were engaged in a romantic rendezvous and you objected,” Ron rolled his eyes, “but Mr. Zabini failed to take into account the portraits in the classroom he had chosen.” 

Ron couldn’t help but grin. “His assault on Miss Parkinson is of course grounds for immediate expulsion.” Ron felt the earth spin. That meant he would be expelled as well, didn’t it?

“Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall however are of the same opinion with regards to your own actions. They feel expulsion would be too extreme a punishment.” Ron looked up feeling relief flood through him. “You did after all come to the aid of a fellow student under attack, yet you also of course, chose a less then controlled method.” Ron nodded but said nothing. Dumbledore was right, he could have summoned help, he could have merely made sure Zabini stopped hitting her and he could have easily taken Pansy out of the room, but he lost control. 

“For the rest of term you will join Professor Snape every Saturday evening for detention, and of course your parents will be notified.” Ron nodded. “Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini’s parents will also be notified of what has occurred including your own participation.” Ron nodded. That’s why Dumbledore called him here, he had to tell him that Pansy’s parents and Blaise’s would know what he did. “That being said I will also mention that given that the portraits have spoken, as well as Miss Parkinson’s account of the events, we have grounds to administer Veritaserum to Mr. Zabini to get the exact truth.” 

Ron nodded. “Do you have any questions?”

Ron looked up. “What will happen to Zabini? Will the aurors be summoned? Pansy’s shirt was ripped, he may have raped her.” The anger in his voice was evident to the headmaster and both Professors.

“I will of course keep you and Miss Parkinson aware of anything that happens.” Dumbledore assured him. “Now I think it best if you return to the infirmary and see to your own injuries.” Ron looked confused. Dumbledore gestured to his hands and it was the first time Ron noticed his bleeding and bruised knuckles. 

“Yes sir.” He quietly left the office and returned to the hospital wing. Sitting next to Pansy, Ron soaked his hands in a bowl set on a table so he wouldn’t have to leave her side. Pansy was grateful. 

Ron filled her in as to what Dumbledore said, and his own punishment. “It isn’t fair that you got detention as well.” 

“Well I did loose control.” He said. She shrugged. 

Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep Pansy overnight but Ron agreed to come and see her during breaks, at any spare moment he had. 

 

The next day during Divination, Ron was summoned to Dumbledore’s office and informed of Zabini’s situation. He was administered the potion at St. Mungo’s and in the presence of the Aurors told of his attack on Pansy. He would be taken into Ministry custody when the healers released him. 

Ron held Pansy’s hand as they walked. Her face showed no signs at all of her attack. “Ron I’d like to tell you what set Blaise off.” She said, sitting in the shade of what had become their favorite tree. 

“You don’t need to tell me Pansy, that’s your business.” He said, settling down beside her. 

“Blaise followed me and saw us go into the room of requirement and waited until we came out. He wanted to know if I had sex with you.” Ron shook his head, not surprised though. It seemed like something Zabini would want to know. “He said I should have done that with him.”

“Zabini’s such a tosser.” Ron said. 

Pansy’s look because serious. “It wasn’t the fact that sex was a possibility that made him angry. It was what I told him.” 

“What did you tell him?” Ron asked, suddenly very curious. 

“I told him that originally I approached you to pretend to date me to keep him off me.” 

“Originally?” Ron asked. 

“Yes, Ron, originally. I told Blaise that over the course that we had been pretending I began to feel strongly about you and now it didn’t matter how he felt, I was spending time with you because I wanted to be with you.” Ron was watching her as she spoke without pausing. She was letting him know frankly how she felt about him. 

“Do you mean that?” Ron asked her. “I feel strongly about you too Pansy, Zabini is gone now so he’s not an issue, but I would hate to give up time with you.”

“I don’t want to give it up either, but what reason do we have now?” A tear had fallen down her cheek. He reached up and brushed it away. 

“We don’t need a reason now Pansy.” He slid his arms around her pulling her against him. She nestled in-between his legs having missed his arms all day in the infirmary. “Think about the times we spent alone, without anyone to see a performance. We did that because we wanted to and we enjoyed it. I want to keep this, but I won’t push for it if you don’t want it too.”

Pansy dropped her head on his shoulder and let her tears out. Ron held her still as uncomfortable as ever with a crying girl, but she was holding him too, so he wouldn’t let her go either. 

“Pansy?” He said, looking down at her. He needed to get her to say something. She lifted her head grabbed his face and tried to swallow him down in a hard kiss. Ron took only a moment to come to his sense and then returned her kiss, crushing her body to his. 

She twisted her body to face his, letting her legs rest over his thigh, while she hugged him tightly. They spent the afternoon in each others company, until Ron had to report to his first detention. 

A few days later, Pansy and Ron were informed that Zabini had been given ten years in Azkaban and had been taken there that very morning. Ron had received an owl from his parents after things had calmed down. His father was proud of him and applauded everything his son had done. His mother was equally glad that her son had taken action as he did. Men who treated women like Blaise had deserved what he got. 

He also received an owl from the Parkinsons which he wasn’t expecting. They both thanked him for coming to their daughters aid. They planned to gift him with something soon to show their appreciation. “They don’t have to do that.” Ron said showing her the letter while they were in the library.

“I know, but my parents must have something special in mind since they didn’t send something with the letter. This is their way of thanking you, whatever it is just accept it.” She said smiling. As they studied she thought about what she had wanted to talk to Ron about when Blaise attacked her. Sex. She still wanted to have sex with him. She had formed a plan and now was the time to talk to him about it. 

As they finished up and took their bags, Pansy took his hand and led him to a stone bench away from random ears. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Alright, what would that be?” He asked.

‘I’d like to have sex with you Ro…...” She blurted out. 

“I’m willing to do that.’ He said before she finished speaking.

She laughed at his expression. Ron wore the biggest smile she had ever seen. “I had a feeling you would.” She said still giggling. 

He pulled back the eagerness and looked at her with a genuine smile. “Are you sure Pansy? I don’t want you to think you need to do this if you aren’t ready.” He said while still hoping she would assure him.

“I was going to talk to you about it the day that Blaise attacked me, and I thought if I mentioned it the day after or the next day, you would think it was just a reaction to what happened, but it’s not. I’ve been thinking about it and I am sure.” She told him. The shyness she once had when she spoke to him had long vanished. 

Ron grinned. “Something tells me that you already have a plan.”

“My parents are taking a trip to visit my aunt, they will be gone the whole weekend. I am going to ask them if I can bring you there for a mini holiday before we have to start preparing for exams.”

“Would they allow that. Us together alone?” Ron asked because he knew there was no way his mother would allow something like that.

“I think they will. They sent me an owl saying they were going to visit the school on Friday, I’ll talk to them then.”

“What if they say no?” He asked. 

“Then we will think of something else.” He nodded and together they left for dinner. Pansy already had two different alternatives in mind. One was the room of requirement, the other was the shrieking shake since they had access to it from the whomping willow. She hoped they wouldn’t have to take advantage of those, because her parents were quite liberal with their views. If she was honesty with her mother in particular they should be alright with her and Ron spending the time at Parkinson Place.


	10. Ten

  
Author's notes: Ron becomes a man  


* * *

That Friday Ron was called to the Headmaster’s office after classes. When he got there he found a elegant man and woman. Pansy rushed forward. “Ron,” she took his hand and led him closer, “this is my mother, Evangeline, and my father, Gaspard.” He shook hands with the man and his wife. Like the Malfoys, they dressed with care and made a good impression. They also had warm welcoming faces and smiled at him with gratitude. 

“Young man, I don’t think we can ever thank you enough for what you’ve done.” Mr. Parkinson said to him. 

“It was my honor to help her, Sir.” Ron said smiling at Pansy as she clung to his arm. 

“Yes, Pansy mentioned your relationship some time ago, although we had hoped to meet you under different circumstances.” Her mother said while reaching into her robes. “We did however want to show our appreciation regardless of your feelings, so I thought this might so how grateful we are. I don’t believe your family has one of these.” She handed him a small box.

Ron opened it slowly. “Merlin.” He whispered. It was a signet ring in distressed gold with the Weasley family crest on one side, and on the other the Parkinsons had chosen the word ‘Honor’ over the sword of Godric Gryffindor. A shining ruby was in the center surrounded by diamonds. It was perfect in every way. 

“I know custom says the oldest son passes it on to his oldest son, but I think your family wouldn’t mind the youngest starting this particular family tradition.” Ron was still staring at the ring. It was phenomenal. 

He watched as Pansy took the ring out of the box and slid it onto the ring finger of his right hand. He couldn’t believe such a noble symbol of heritage was on his hand. An example of pride in his family for him to pass on to his own son one day. 

He became aware of the silence in the room and looked up. He looked up at Pansy’s parents who were watching him. “Thank you so much.” He said. 

Pansy’s mother gave him a brilliant smile. Mr. Parkinson also looked very happy at Ron’s reaction. Ron again looked down at the ring unable to believe that he had been gifted with such a piece. 

Dumbledore allowed her parents to use the floo, and as they prepared to leave Pansy spoke to her mother. “I was wondering if tomorrow Ron and I can floo to the house and spend the weekend there, before the chaos of studying for final exams sets in?” 

“I don’t see why not. It might be nice for you to get away from all the questions and such.” Her mother said. Pansy only nodded, not adding that the story had circulated and luckily she hadn’t been bothered with questions. 

As her father spoke briefly with Dumbledore, Mrs. Parkinson leaned down to her daughter. “You want to be alone with him don’t you?” Seeing her mother’s sinister little smile brought a grin to Pansy face. She nodded knowing it was pointless to deny it. “I’ll leave contraceptive potions in your bathroom.” Pansy nodded and hugged her mother. 

In a few moments they were off. Mrs. Parkinson had informed Dumbledore that Pansy had permission to go home for the weekend. Ron, being of age didn’t need permission. When they had gone Pansy and Ron left for the great hall where dinner was just beginning. 

Pansy smiled as Ron showed off his ring. She was glad her parents had made him so happy. She was also glad her mother understood her need to be with Ron. That made it all the more easier. She would make sure that her father didn’t decide to come home early, and the potions meant that she would not have to approach Professor Snape after all. 

She met up with Ron after dinner. “My mother knows.” She said during their customary walk. 

“She knows what?” Ron asked. 

“She knows I’m planning to have sex with you.” Ron froze and looked at her with huge eyes. 

“You told her?” He asked shocked. 

“No, she figured it out.” Pansy said with as smile.

Ron looked at her stress free expression. “What did she say?”

“She said she would leave me contraceptive potions.” Pansy answered with a giggle. 

Ron kept the same frozen expression on his face. “You know,” he said after a moment, “I never thought of birth control.” He admitted. 

“I did, but now I don’t have to worry about it.” She said as they continued to walk. 

“Where were you going to go before?” 

“Professor Snape.” Again Ron froze. “We might as well have a seat if you are going to keep stopping.”

“He would have given it to you?” He had a hard time thinking Snape would give potions allowing girls to have sex.

“He can legally give it to any girl over the age of fifteen, and believe me the threat of a load of unplanned pregnancies that he could have prevented is reason enough to give out potions.”

“Fair enough.” Ron let out a laugh. “I’m sure he would have been eager to give them to you since it would be me you were having sex with.” Pansy roared in laughter. 

After a few moments he left her in the library and made his way to Snape’s classroom. Since he would be gone for the weekend he had to serve his detention tonight.

 

 

The next morning Ron awoke early, and pulled out his rucksack. Pansy said they would be leaving early to have breakfast at her home. He threw in a couple sets clothes, shorts and extra socks. It was habit with him to pack twice what he would need. He didn’t know if he would need them but he packed sleepwear anyway. After he had added his toiletries as well as a sketch book and coal sticks he quickly showered and got dressed. He was due to meet Pansy at the Slytherin entrance soon. 

He slipped his track jacket on, then shouldered his bag. “Have a good time.” He looked over at Harry who was looking at him from his own bed. 

“I will. See you tomorrow night.” With a wave he was off and down the halls. The castle was empty this early in the morning and it made Ron wonder where they would be leaving from. He doubted Dumbledore would be up this early just to let them use his floo, and he didn’t fathom Filch letting anyone out of the main entrance.

Pansy was outside the Slytherin entrance waiting for him. She was in jeans and a sweater. As she saw him coming she gave the password and the door opened. “Come on, let’s go.” She gestured inside the entrance.

“In there?” He asked. He hadn’t been inside the Slytherin common room since his second year, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

“Yes, we’re leaving from the floo.” She said. 

“Does Snape know?” He said still not moving.

“Yes.” She reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him in. There was no one in the common room, as Pansy led him to the fireplace. As they arranged in the floo, Pansy took a handful of powder and set off the floo. They emerged in a parlor, an empty one that was lit brightly. When they stepped completely from the floo, a fire sprung to life.

“Miss Pansy.” Ron nearly jumped as a house elf seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Hello Gabby, have my parents left?” She asked. 

“Yes, Master and Mistress left last night.” He held out a hand to Ron. “Gabby will put Sir’s bag away.” Ron handed over his bag. 

“We came early to have breakfast together Gabby.” Pansy told the elf. 

“Gabby assumed Miss and her guest would be hungry if they came home so early. A meal has been prepared.” As the elf left, Ron looked around the room. The house reeked of money, and it made him feel out of place. Pansy’s familiar presence kept him from feeling unwanted. 

“Could you eat something?” Pansy asked him. 

“Always.” He said and took her hand. As they ate, Ron fought his erection. Knowing that he would be with Pansy was foremost in his mind. He had wanked off in the shower already, having been worried about premature ejaculation. 

After they ate Pansy took him on a tour of the manor. It was a massive estate filled with rooms Ron would never have ventured into on his own. The music room was an example, since he wasn’t musically inclined, but the ballroom he did like and whirled a giggling Pansy about in a waltz that took up the whole room. 

The tour went everywhere, to the library, the kitchens, the gardens, even to the guest rooms. It was in one of these that Gabby had put Ron’s bag. Taking his bag, Pansy moved to another room and shut the door. “This is my room.” She told him, setting his bag on a chair. 

Ron looked around. Her bed was large with a soft cream colored duvet. Various photos were scattered along the dresser and mirror behind her vanity. He looked at her fiddling with back of an armchair. 

“Pansy,” she looked at him, “if you are nervous about this then we don’t have to. We can merely spend the time together.” He offered Merlin everything he owned in hopes that Pansy would refuse him.

“No Ron, I want this, believe me,” she moved closer, “I just don’t know how to start things like this. It’s like the room of requirement again and I don’t know what to do.” He walked over to her and took her waist bringing her closer. 

Without saying another word he leaned down and kissed her. Pansy reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. This was what always killed her fears. Ron’s embrace was pure heart and she felt all of it. She forced her nervousness away and took her lips from Ron’s. Taking his hand, she led him over to her bed. 

Ron moved slowly, making sure to keep himself aware of her movements. That last thing he wanted was to become too aggressive and loose control. Pansy deserved his patience. She stopped beside her bed, turning to face him. 

Their fingers wove together as they looked at each other. Pansy gave him a small smile and climbed on her bed. Ron joined her and took her lips in a heated snog. If it was one thing Ron loved it was a long slow snog. 

Pansy loved the feel of his weight over her, it was comforting in an unusual way. On instinct she raised a leg and caressed his hip with her thigh. Ron shifted his weight, and brought his hand down her back to her hip. He wanted to feel her leg but wondered if he was moving too fast. His fears were halted when she arched her hip slightly against him. He slid his hand down over the curve of her ass and down to her thigh. 

She had curves of perfection and he molded her frame with his palm. He couldn’t wait to feel her bare skin. He wanted to breathe in her scent, kiss every inch of her body. He pulled his lips from hers and delved into her neck. The gasps she let out made him pause but the hands pulling on his shoulders made him continue.

He felt her pulse beneath his lips and it drove him mad. Her head was arched back, giving him complete access and he took it. He tasted every inch of her neck, kissing way to the other side. 

The fumbling of her hands at his chest made him raise his weight. He noticed she was pulling his zipper so he yanked it open and off then tossed it aside, then looked down at her. 

“Your shirt.” She said. Without hesitation he pulled the t shirt up and over his head. He stayed still, on his knees as her eyes moved over his chest. “Ron,” she whispered, rising up to her knees to meet him, “will you undress me?” She asked, with an innocence that tested Ron’s control. 

‘Move slow, move slow, move slow,’ he chanted in his head. Following his own command he lifted his hands and slipped them inside the waist of her sweater. She lowered her eyes just a little and lifted her arms over her head. Easing the sweater up he kept his hands on the fabric and pulled if off her body. Her hands reached behind her and before he could stop her she had unhooked her bra. She dropped her hands and raised her eyes. 

Following the mantra in his head to move slowly, he reached out and slid the straps down her arms tossing the black lace aside. Pansy was less nervous about this because Ron had seen her before, but now her nervous had fired up again at the thought of him seeing her whole body.

Biting her lower lip she eased onto her back again, clutching the pillow behind her. Ron waited until she was comfortable before reaching out his hands again. With the most controlled movements he could manage he unfastened her jeans. Keeping his eyes on her face he eased his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and began to slip them down her hips. 

Pansy didn’t say a word, she trusted Ron and she was showing him that she did. Ron’s hand shook just a bit but he controlled it enough to strip off her jeans. She was wearing low slung black panties, that may have matched her bra but Ron didn’t notice. 

He looked down at her face as he gripped the thin lace. She did nothing, said nothing, just looked back at him. Ron kept his eyes on hers and eased her knickers down her legs letting her kick them off. 

He pulled his eyes away and looked at her. Her legs were just as pale and shapely at the rest of her. She wasn’t waifish and boney, she had curves and he loved them. Her ankles and calves were smooth and creamy, and at the juncture of her legs a nest of raven curls, neatly trimmed. 

“You’re beautiful Pansy.” He whispered. She blushed and gave him a smile, showing her trust in her expression. He brought a hand to her ankle caressing the tender skin with his fingertips. He felt her shivers as he brought his touch along her calf to her knee. 

Slipping his hand under her knee her bent her leg and dropped his head, planting a kiss in her kneecap. He hear her sigh and fed off of it, inhaling her aroma. She smelled of wine and fruit. He kissed along her thigh, higher and higher, listening to her breathe inhaling and exhaling, but not stopping him.

He arrived at her bush and pressing his nose into the tight curls, took a deep breathe in. She smelled of the fruit and wine of her perfume but also of a musk that was unfamiliar to him. His male instinct had a clue as to what it might be though. 

He looked up at her face again and slid up her body. Taking a hard nipple in his mouth, he sucked while caressing her thighs. She began to relax, enjoying his attentions. She parted her thighs and hugged him when he slid between them. She felt his jeans against her skin, and wondered when he would take them off. 

She was going to ask him to take them off when he rose higher and kissed her. She returned it with just as much passion as he was giving. He pulled away and looked at her. “I’ve never done this before, so if I do something wrong tell me.” She furled her brow confused as to what he meant. 

Her eyes widened as he slid back down her body, raising her legs and parting her knees wider. Surely he didn’t mean to do that? The feel of his tongue along her lips brought a gasp. He did mean to do that and he wanted her to tell him if he wasn’t doing it right. She didn’t know if she could do that. She gasped as his tongue licked again, this time sliding up and down, then slipping inside her tasting her walls. 

She was supposed to tell him if he did anything wrong? No one had done this to her before, how was she supposed to know what was right? She gasped again and his lips closed over hers and he sucked and slurped, sending vibrations throughout her body. 

She tossed her head back and forth, letting out moans and groans as he lover pleasured her. That’s what he was now, her lover. He wasn’t even aware that she had lifted her hips up to him, he was that wonderful. Her body sought out something, it needed something. She knew on instinct what it was, and she knew what to ask for. 

“Higher Ron.” She said. As he promised, her listened to her and rose higher, flicking with his tongue and watching her reaction. When he tongue grazed over her clit she let out a sharp gasp. He did it again and earned another gasp, this time with an arch of her hips. Hooking her thighs on his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around them and held her close. Locking his lips on that nub she led him to, he sucked, listening to her breathing speed up and her watching her body writhe.

Ron had never been harder in his life, her scent was stronger now, invading his senses and driving him on. He knew she would cum soon and he wanted to be the one to make her cum. He heard that a lot of girls don’t cum from sex alone and needed this. This was his first time too and he wasn’t going to make her regret choosing him. 

Pansy knew it was coming and she wasn’t sure if she wanted his face down there when it happened but he showed no sign of slowing down, if anything his tongue and mouth became even more aggressive since she had given her direction. She had ceased to hold in her reactions and was now letting out every sound. 

Her groans and whimpers filled his ears. She felt tremors and lightning shooting through her body. “Ron……Ron……AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH,” She raised up on her elbows and let her head fall back as she thrust forward with her hips. 

Ron listened to her cry with an internal smile. Pulling away his suction, he licked her clean while she fell back and heaved. Rising up he crawled over her. He thought she might take a moment to regain her breathe but the moment he was over her, she took his face in her hands and snogged him senseless. 

He was going to give her a rest period, but if she didn’t want one then who was he to complain. While they kissed she slid her hands down his body and gripped his ass in both hands. With one hand and without taking his lips from hers he reached down and unfastened his jeans. When they were loosened she slipped her hands inside. Her bare skin touching him nearly sent him over the edge. 

“Take them off Ron.” She whispered into his mouth. He rose up and pushed the denim off, tossing them to the side then returning to his lady. They picked up the kiss from where they left off, swallowing each other whole. Ron rested in between her thighs, the heat from her pussy warming his whole body. He was so absorbed in her kiss that he didn’t realize she slipped her hands to his cock until her fingers wrapped around him.

He buried his face in her neck and groaned loudly. “I’m sorry,” she said as she pulled her hands away, “I just thought…….” 

“Don’t stop.” He breathed into her neck. She reached down again and curled her fingers around his length. Her fingertips barely touched on the other side and while she had no reference point herself, she had heard from the dorm room gossip that it meant he was thick. She stroked him from head to base, listening to his labored breathing in her neck. 

Feeling his chest press against hers, she whispered into his ear. “Now Ron?” He rose on his elbows. 

“You’re ready?” He asked, while chants of ‘please be ready, please be ready’ echoed in his mind. 

“Yes.” She nodded bringing her hands to his waist. Ron eased into position, reached down and guiding his head to her entrance. He held still and looked down at her. “Are you going to go slow?” She asked, suddenly needing him to know she was nervous again. 

“I’m going to do the first one hard, but I’ll be still until your ready after that alright, I’ll go as slow as you want.”

She nodded and took a deep breathe in. When she relaxed he plunged inside. She cried out and pushed on his hips. “Wait Ron, it hurts, stop.” She said. 

“I’ve stopped, it will go away, just relax.” He kissed her lips and cheeks. “Just give it a moment, hold me tight if you want. I won’t move until you tell me to.”

She hugged his waist and squeezed his hips with her thighs. She was panting against his chest letting out sharp breathes. Her pussy was tight on his cock but he stared at the headboard and counted in his head to maintain control. Being inside her was the best thing he had ever felt and he didn’t want to finish off too fast. 

After a few moments she let her head fall back and looked up. “Are you alright now?” Ron asked.

“Yes, I wasn’t expecting that.” She told him. 

“I know, it will be better now I promise.” He pulled out and slid back in again easily. She let out a moan and her eyes drifted shut. “You see what I mean?” 

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Ron moved slowly, easing in and out, basking in the feel of her around him, soft, wet and warm. It was like being submerged in hot silk. “You feel amazing Pansy.” He said kissing her neck and sucking her earlobe. He felt his body approaching orgasm but he wanted her to cum again and he knew how to make that happen. 

Sliding inside her completely, he slid a hand between their bodies and searched for that hot spot she led him to before. The moment he found it Pansy let out a shriek. He kept up the rhythm, making sure he stayed buried balls deep inside her as she kicked her legs about and tossed around under him. Ron sucked in air through clenched teeth as he felt her tighten around him. He started thrusting again, plunging deep, making sure to keep his finger moving on her. 

She wrapped her legs around him and thrusting upward, cumming hard and howling out. Ron felt flooded by heat and it triggered his own release. He picked up the pace and drove into her hard, fast and deep, grunting out. 

To Pansy it was a beautiful sight. Ron’s face betrayed all the feelings in his body. His neck was strained, his brow furled, his hair was moist with sweat, and sharing her body with him had brought this on. 

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, and hugged his shoulders tightly. She was lifted and thrown down again and again and Ron rode her hard. He let out a loud growl and plunged so hard that Pansy winced a little but it was far from painful. He plunged a second time, a third and a fourth until his twitched body collapsed on top of her. 

Pansy kept her arms and legs around him, and stroked his neck and shoulders, feeling the wet strands of hair along her fingers. She felt him going soft inside her but his body didn’t move. He had fallen sleep. She smiled to herself. She didn’t sleep much last night either, she was too anxious.

Succumbing to her own fatigue she closed her own eyes and let sleep take hold and slipped into a nap.

 

A:N: I am not sure what the laws are in England, but in California, where I live, any minor 15 or older can approach a health teacher and ask for condoms. I called the school again and they confirmed it is still legal. I am not aware of the rest of the country, as I said this is only what I know in my area.


	11. Eleven

  
Author's notes: Quality Time  


* * *

A few hours later Pansy awake, it was early afternoon, she could tell from the light outside her window. 

“Don’t move.” She turned her head and saw Ron sitting in a chair beside her bed. He was wearing his jeans again, but nothing else. His hair hadn’t been combed and he was clutching a sketchpad in one hand while his other was frantically moving. 

“What are you doing?” She asked not moving her body. 

“I had to draw you.” His eyes moved back and forth from her body to his drawing. His face was more intense then anything she had seen before. She focused on her own body and knew she was covered with the bed sheet, although barely covered. 

Ron had eased her onto her back, and draped the thin sheet along her chest and over her hips. He legs, arms, shoulders and stomach were bare. One leg was propped up by pillows under her knee. She maintained her position while Ron’s hand moved quickly to capture the image. 

“I don’t suppose you would do this nude for me one day?” He said with a wink. 

She smiled at him and lifted one eye eyebrow. “Maybe, you never know.”

As Ron grinned back at her, Pansy felt just gorgeous. Ron’s eyes over her form made her feel like a goddess being immortalized. To Ron that’s just what she was. His goddess, and he wanted to draw her divine female form. 

Less then an hour later, Ron approached. “You’re finished?”

“I had been drawing you for about forty minutes already.” He said and turned the sketch to her eyes. 

Pansy didn’t know what to say. “Do I look like that?”

“That’s how I see you. You’re beautiful.” He said. 

She took the sketchbook and looked at her image. She always thought she was too fat but Ron made her look curvy and sexy. “This is how you see me?” She asked with a blush. 

“Well, maybe what we shared had something to do with that.” He told her. “Women who are content and satisfied have a certain glow about them.” He slid into the bed beside her. Pansy cuddled under his arm and flipped through Ron’s sketches. 

He had everything from landscapes to portraits to house mates flying on brooms. “Ron, these are wonderful.” She told him, astonished at his talent. 

“Yeah. You’re not upset at this ‘ridiculous waste of time’?” He asked. 

“Waste of time? A talent like this is not a waste of time.” A thought struck her. “Let me guess, Lavender?” His grin widened. “Forget her, she’s not your problem anymore, let her find a nice hairdresser in France.” Ron burst out laughing. 

They dressed and had a light lunch, after playing billiards in the game room. Their time together was a just reward after the events that had taken place. The drama with Lavender and the encounter with Blaise had taken a toll on the couple and they had more then earned this little weekend interlude. 

They walked back into the house after flying, depositing their brooms with Gabby. “I’m going to cook dinner for you.” Ron told him. 

“You don’t need to do that.” She said. “I want to spend the time with you, not abandon you to the kitchen.” She was glad he hadn’t released her hand. 

“You won’t. We will still be together.” He brought her with him and transfigured two crates from, the recent delivery into a small table and a chair. Seating Pansy down with a cup of tea Gabby had provided, Ron moved about the kitchen with ease.

With help from Gabby about the location of certain items, Ron kept talking with Pansy as he cooked. The smell of fresh meat and vegetable filled the air as they discussed their plans for the future. Pansy wanted very much to be a published author, Ron had dreams of being an artists, hopefully with his own gallery one day. 

“If you write, I’ll draw your book covers.” He offered. She gladly accepted and smiled along with him. To be able to have that life with him after Hogwarts was something she hadn’t considered but it was a wonderful thought. 

Ron was indeed a good cook. Pansy eagerly ate her beefsteak and vegetables complimenting him at nearly every bite. 

“Alright, I understand you like it.” He laughed.

“It was just fabulous.” She said setting aside her fork and drinking her wine. “Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome.” She stared into his own wine goblet. “Pansy, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“What would that be?” She asked. 

“I was wondering,” he said shifting his eyes to hers, “if there was anything in particular you have been wanting to try?” 

“I don’t follow.” She looked confused. 

“I mean in bed.” He told her. 

“Oh, I see.’ She looked aside, wondering if she should tell him. “There is something I was interested in but never told anyone about.” 

Ron leaned forward. “Are you going to share it with me?” Her look concerned him. “I will listen to anything you want and if you need something from, me I will try to give it. The worst I can say is no. Right?”

“True.” His patient look drew a confident surge from Pansy. “Well I was wondering if ….maybe……I mean if you’d be willing to let me……..”

“Let you what?” He asked. 

She drew in a deep breathe. “If you’d let me tie you up.” She had spoken softly but Ron was listening for every word. 

“Really.” He grinned. Her blush came on and she didn’t know what to say so she merely nodded. “I’d let you.”

“You would?” She looked up with wide eyes. “You let me do that?”

“Yes.” He said still smiling. “What did you want to do to me?” He asked. 

“I really don’t know. To be honest just the thought of having complete control was the interesting factor.” She said. 

“Alright.” He thought for a moment. “What would you use?”

“School ties, I have several because I lose them all the time.”

“Arms and legs or just arms?” He asked. 

“Would you be alright with arms and legs?” She asked wondering how experimental Ron could be willing to get.

“Yes. I’m fine with that.” He told her as Gabby cleared away their dishes and goblets. 

She smiled and as they left the kitchens to the loyal house elf, the couple went back upstairs. Ron kept his attention focused on Pansy. He walked over to the bed and stood beside it waiting. 

She gave him a smile and went to her dresser drawer opening the top, pulling out four Slytherin house ties. Turning to face him she walked up to the bed. Stopping a few feet away she summoned every ounce of bravado she had. “You won’t need your clothes.’ She told him. 

Ron didn’t waste any time. He loved this side of her, and hoped she let it out more. He obeyed her words and stripped out of his clothes. When he was naked he stood to his full height and waited. He watched her eyes take in his body and his erection before coming back up to his eyes. 

She took out her wand and cleared the bed of everything with the exception of the fitted sheet. “Lay down.” She told Ron and smiled as he jumped to obey. He settled on his back and waited patiently as she fetched a pillow and slid it under his head. 

Offering up each of his limbs, she secured his wrists to the posts then secured his ankles. Taking a moment before tying his last limb, she stroked the skin of his ankle and calf. Ron was forever in socks at least if not socks and shoes together. Having his skin encased in wool at all times made his skin smooth to the touch. 

Leaning down she placed a kiss on the inside of his ankle, feeling the bone under her lips. Ron’s foot jumped slightly at the contact. He wasn’t used to being touched this way and it was surprisingly more intimate to him then a kiss on the cheek. 

Taking in his reaction, she kissed again, higher this time, leading trail of light kisses to the inside of his kneecap. She ventured a look to his other ankle and saw the subtle straining against the tie. 

Smiling to herself she secured the final limb to the post and stood back to admire her handiwork. The youngest son in a firmly Gryffindor family was now trapped on her bed by Slytherin colors. 

Ron relaxed against the bonds. While he trusted her, the kiss on his ankle had shocked him and he wondered what she would now do to him since he was at her mercy. As she walked near his head she let her fingertips trail over his bare leg. 

Ron felt the touch up to his eyelids. She stood near his face and looked down at him. Leaning over, she let the tips of her hair tickle his jaw as she gave him a light kiss. 

“What is it?” She asked when the corner of his mouth raised. 

“Your hair on my face.” He said. 

“You didn’t like it?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I love it.” He told her. 

“Do you?” He nodded while he watched her climb over his body. Resting on her knees between his legs, she dropped her head and let her hair brush over his chest. She heard his breathing deepen as she caressed his chest and shoulders with her hair. Dropping lower, she shifted her head from side to side letting the raven locks sweep from side to side across his stomach. 

Letting her grin take over she rose back over him. “Now I’ve never done this before,” she whispered against his lips as she mimicked his words, “so let me know if I do it wrong.” 

At his widened eyes, she winked and slid back down his body, kissing her way down his torso. She slowed down when she got to his patch of ginger curls that nestled his cock. He was hard and upright brushing his neck and jaw as she dropped lower and lower. 

She let his cock brush against her cheek, slide across her lips and brush the other cheek while she listened for his reactions. She liked what she heard, and continued to play in this manner until Ron began panting. 

It’s now or never, she thought. Looking down she took his cock in and hand and slipped her open mouth over he head. She heard his loud groan and slid up and down. After a moment she remember to add some suction, light and easy nothing too strong. 

To Ron, her attention was pure delight. He had never had anyone give him head before. Pansy was the first, and it gave Ron an extra thrill to know that they were each a first for each other when it came to this pleasure. The first to give and receive had been with each other. 

His arms and legs pulled at the ties, his arching hips were held steady by her arms. She was, as she had intended in complete control. He was gasping and pulling at the binding, his fists closed over the silk that held his wrists. 

Pansy slid up and let his cock hit his lower torso with a wet flop. Crawling up over his body, she straddled him, feeling his length along her pussy. She looked down at the pained expression on his face. She knew it had nothing to do with pain, and she was feeling the same way. 

Reaching down she lifted his cock and guided him to her entrance. Watching his eyes roll back as she slid down on him was a boost to her self esteem. Gripping his shoulders she gave over to the sensations she was feeling as she found new ways to please herself with his body. She rolled her hips in wide circles, thrusting up and down, spread her knees, pulled them close, leaned down on him, sat up completely, anything and everything she could think of. 

She glanced at his hands and saw his fingers and knuckles going white from pulling on the restraints. She thought about releasing him but decided not to free him until after she came. Then she would let him ride to his own orgasm. 

Onward she pushed her body, finding a steady rhythm and staying with it as her body reached for it’s finish. Ron was struggling to free himself as Pansy rode him. He wouldn’t be able to cum if he didn’t have some for of control over his movements. He needed to be able to thrust with his hips, of hold her in his arms, something, or he would be forever within an inch from the rapture she was feeling. 

Pansy had indeed achieved bliss as she came hard over him, crying out and squeezing down on him. Ron was grunting loudly at being denied, and Pansy couldn’t take it anymore. Arching her back, she reached behind her and pulled hard on the ties. With his legs free, Ron started thrusting upward. He thought that was all he needed until he felt his hands free. The silk ties were still wrapped around his wrists when he rose and wrapped his arms around her. 

Pansy locked her legs around him as Ron flipped her on her back and began to plunge hard and deep. She howled with him as he neared his own climax. She clutched tighter as his body moved faster and faster, until eventually he thrust hard and deep, lifting her off the bed, two, three, then four times. 

He tried to speak but he couldn’t. He just let his weight fall on her, and relaxed against the caress of her hands in his hair. She didn’t push him away, she didn’t ask him to move his weight. She held him, and he loved being held.

Ron woke a short time later, Pansy was still sleeping and had shifted on her side, spooned up next to him. He smiled down at her. She was amazing in every way and she was his. She was his without coercion. No need to perform for anyone, no need to hide feelings. She was his and his alone.

He pulled the ties away from his hands and tossed them aside. Taking the blanket he pulled it over both of them and cuddled behind her, returning to sleep.


	12. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: the end  


* * *

Ron and Pansy remained a strong couple throughout Hogwarts and after graduation. They moved into a small flat about a year after graduation, each taking jobs in Hogsmeade while they pursued their dreams. It took a few years but Pansy eventually became published novelist. Her romance novels were very popular and earned her a very big income. 

Ron also succeeded in art. When his drawings on the covers of Pansy’s books were spotted he was hired for several commissions which led to more and led to more. He was still a while away from owning his own gallery but the future looked very good for both of them. 

Lavender Brown eventually married a photographer in France and together worked with him on photo shoots all over the world. She led a glamorous lifestyle and had a devoted husband who wanted her with him everywhere he went. 

Blaise Zabini was put into a solitary cell when word of his crime reached the other inmates. Many of the wizards and witches incarcerated had daughters at Hogwarts or just entering Hogwarts and took exception to his actions. The isolation eventually drove him insane and he was sent to St. Mungo’s. 

Draco remained in contact with Pansy and her new husband for many years. They became godparents to his son when he eventually married and had a family. 

Six years after graduating Hogwarts Ron and Pansy married in a small quiet ceremony in Ireland, on the land Pansy’s family came from. They talked of children, but decided they had plenty of time. There was no one watching their actions now. The future was theirs. 

The End


End file.
